Vampire Knight: Lovers of the Night
by Vampire15541
Summary: A story based off the manga Vampire knight, Kaname/Yuki Pairing, Zero/Tsubaki who is my new character i made up.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A intriguing new story based on the manga series, Vampire Knight. A story filled, with romance, fights, betrayal, lost loves and the characters finding their soul mate and a return of a evil long thought dead. Don't be alarmed if you see characters from other Anime Shows they pop up every now and then. Don't worry these characters were not harmed or killed during the making of this book. As writer was creating this book someone was pestering her about something. Renji asked, "can I be in it?" I said, "no this about Vampire Knight not Bleach I all ready wrote one about Bleach so go away Renji." He left and the writer continued the story.

The Past

Yuki Kuran and her parents Haruka and Jurie Kuran were purebloods and Kaname Kuran was not born as her real older brother, but in fact they were still brother and sister and one day one they were older they would be together forever. Kaname as a cousin that no one else knew about another pureblood vampire Tsubaki Kuran, her mother was killed by vampire hunters and her father was left to raise her. Since Kaname was to be with Yuki when she came of age, Tsubaki is the same age as Kaname and she was to be giving to his uncle Rido Kuran, but that day was never to come to pass. Rido turned out to be a evil and deceitful vampire and stole Tsubaki away from her father when she was only eight years old and he as kept her since. Rido was planning on killing Kaname's parents which he did and he tried to use Tsubaki as a pawn in his evil deed, but instead she helped Kaname destroy him and they have since then watched over Yuki. Her mother turned Yuki into a human which cost her life, but she wanted Yuki to grow up as a normal human girl.

When Kaname saved Yuki from a vampire, Tsubaki and Kaname took her to the Chairman at Cross Academy to be cared for. Yuki as no memory of her past and all she know's of Kaname and Tsubaki are that they are good vampires and are her friends, she as no idea he is her brother and Tsubaki is her cousin. Another family was attacked and a boy Zero Kiryu was brought to the academy in the care of the Chairman and Yuki. Who watched over him well and was his friend, but until one day Zero was not happy with Yuki when he saw who she knew.

Kaien was preparing dinner for Yuki and Zero and their guests that were coming and Zero had know idea the guest were two pureblood vampires. Yuki heard the door open and grabbed their hands and brought them in. Zero saw a tall man enter the room with medium length brown hair and the most intense red eyes and a woman with long blonde hair and the same eyes. He saw that Yuki was friends with them and he stood up and grabbed a knife and ran towards the two vampires. Kaname saw his intention and pushed Yuki and Tsubaki out of the way. Yuki said, "Kaname senpai." I said, "he is all right Yuki." Kaname pulled the knife out of his arm and said, "like one such as you could kill me."

I said, "Yuki I think it is best if Kaname and I leave." Yuki said, "Kaname senpai, Tsubaki senpai see you later." She gave both of us hugs and Kaname and I left. Yuki left to go check on Zero and he was sitting on his bed and she tried to touch him and he said, "don't touch me with the hands you touched them with Yuki." She said, "Kaname senpai and Tsubaki senpai are good vampires and Kaname saved me from a bad vampire." Zero said, "good vampires I will never believe it." Yuki didn't know what else to say so she left.

Kaname and I were at my father's house and I asked, "Kaname how do we know that he is really gone?" Kaname said, "I don't know, but I will protect Yuki and you from that monster." I walked over to Kaname and sat next to him and I put a comfortable hand on his shoulder and he laid his head on my shoulder and I said, "Kaname senpai it will be ok we will protect her and this world from creatures such as him." Kaname lifted up his head and hugged me and said, "I don't know how your father could've given such a sweet woman such as you to that monster." I said, "my father want's the blood to stay Kuran even though it would've been with him he will never allow me to be with someone who doesn't have Kuran blood flowing through them Kaname and I will never truly be happy like you."

Kaname looked sad and I said, "Kaname senpai I didn't mean to upset you." He looked at me and said, "it is all right Tsubaki." I hugged him again and said, "I will protect Yuki with my life Kaname and you can use me as your shield as well, I will protect you both with my life need be." "I could never ask for your life, Tsubaki thank you for being my friend in these dark times," Kaname said. I held Kaname as he cried I felt tears dripping down my face. Damn that Rido if it hadn't been for him Kaname and Yuki wouldn't have to go through this. That's why I am glad we get to attend the new night class at Cross Academy where we can always watch over Yuki.

The night class as been established and new students will being joining. Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen, Ichijou Takuma, Shiki Senri, Seiren, Toya Rima and other students. I am upstairs with Kaname talking to him. I asked, "so do you think this will really work trying to show there can be peace between vampires and humans?" Kaname said, "yes I do and what don't you trust me Tsubaki?" I said, "Kaname I trust you, but I'm just not sure if I trust your motives." Kaname gave me a look that could kill and I said, "Kaname senpai I apologize I should trust you in every way you know what's right to do."

His anger in his eyes faded and he said, "I forgive you Tsubaki because you are my family, but next time I won't be so lineate." I bowed to him and I left his room and I was walking down the hallway and I bumped into Ichijou, he looked at my face and he said, "did you say something to upset President Kuran again Tsubaki?" I said, "I might have, I may be part of his blood and the same age as him, but he keep's on insisting on treating me like a child I am a pureblood and should be able to do as I please." Kaname came out of his room and I saw the anger in his eyes and he slapped me across the face and said, "you may be a pureblood and part of my blood Tsubaki but while you are here you will follow my orders and my lead understood?" I said, "yes Kaname senpai I am sorry." Kaname said, "I am glad we understand each other now go with Ichijou and check on the other new students." I bowed to him and Ichijou and I walked away and Kaname went back into his room.

The others were sitting down on couches and they finished their entrance papers. I said, "are you finished with your papers so I may give them to Kaname senpai?" Aido saw my face and he clenched his fist and asked, "why do keep letting Kaname slap you and push you around Tsubaki you are a pureblood and of his blood." I felt a presence and I knew Kaname was watching me. I said, "I may be those things but I am to serve Kaname and I will do as he ask and he will do as he pleases with me I am just his chest piece to him and he is free to move around where he want's to. Now please give me the papers so I can give them to Kaname senpai." Kaname went back to his room. They handed me the papers and Ichijou said, "do you want me to give them to him?" I said, "he will get angry if I don't give them to him Ichijou, thanks for offering though and there is no need to come with me, you don't have to protect me all the time Ichijou." I kissed his cheek and I walked back upstairs. I knocked on Kaname's door and he said, "come in Tsubaki." I opened the door and said, "here are the entrance papers President Kuran." I handed them to him and our hands brushed and he knew I was troubled and that my hands were trembling when I handed the papers to him. I said, "if there is nothing else may I take my leave?"

Kaname said, "sit down for me Tsubaki." I sat down in front of him and he asked, "what is troubling you?" I said, "nothing President Kuran." "You don't have to call me that you know you aloud to call me Kaname," he said. I said, "to me it feels better calling you that, since,…" "Since what finish you sentence Tsubaki," Kaname said. I said, "to me my life seems meaningless to you and I feel like a chest piece you can just move around where you want me to go." Kaname didn't say anything and I stood up and he said, "sit back down now." I didn't and my eyes glowed red and I put my hands on his desk and split it down the middle and I said, "I'm going to my room for a while Kaname." I turned my back on him and walked towards his door but Kaname got there before me and grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. I stood up and my arm was bleeding. I said, "so this is how you want it to end your going to kill you own flesh and blood Kaname!"

His eyes glowed red and I felt the anger coming from them and the wound on my arm closed. I broke the glass on his window and the pieces shattered all over the floor. Kaname walked over towards me and grabbed me and said, "Tsubaki calm down this instance!" I said, "no you have misused me and you treat me like a little girl all the time, why do you do that Kaname I am as old as you why do you do this to me?" I felt tears dripping down my face and Kaname let me go and looked at me and his eyes softened and he said, "because I have all ready lost the most precious thing to me in the world and I almost lost you to that monster Tsubaki don't let me loose anymore of my family please." I said, "Kaname senpai I am sorry."

I ran over to him and hugged him and cried into his chest and he looked down at me and wiped away my tears and said, "don't cry Tsubaki, it's just you and Yuki are all I left please don't let me loose either of you." I said, "you won't I will always be beside Kaname senpai's side." He hugged me back and I walked over to his desk and I fixed it and his window and I said, "I'm sorry once again and I have fixed the mess I made too." Kaname said, "you are forgiven and you may go now." I opened the door and I closed the door and I leaned against it and still more tears fell down my face and Kaname was leaning on the other side of the door and felt my pain and he felt bad for causing it, but he might get angry with me once again.

The next night Yuki came over to the dormitory. She opened the door and saw Ichijou. He asked, "Yuki chan what are you doing here?" She said, "I came to see Tsubaki and Kaname senpai." Ichijou said, "well they are both out right now on business and I'm not sure when they will be back Yuki. You should go home there are dangerous things outside at night even though you are safe at this school." Ichijou showed her out and closed the door, but Yuki didn't leave and opened the door again and sat down on the steps to wait for us to come back. She eventually fell asleep and Kaname and I came back and saw her on the steps.

Kaname said, "she shouldn't come to such a dangerous place by herself, Tsubaki take her to your room." I said, "all right." I picked her up and carried her upstairs and I laid her down on my bed. I sat beside the bed to wait for her to wake up, Yuki woke up and saw me. I said, "Yuki what were you doing here by yourself it's dangerous when Kaname and I aren't here?" Yuki said, "I wanted to come talk to you two." I said, "next time don't do something so foolish and come by yourself, now I must see you home." I stood up and put out my hand and Yuki got off the bed and took my hand. We left my room and we ran into Kaname and he said, "where are you going Tsubaki?"

I said, "I'm taking her home Kaname senpai." "All right Tsubaki and Yuki next time don't come alone, if you want to come over get the chairman to bring you over ok?" Yuki said, "yes Kaname senpai and I am sorry for coming alone I will never do it again Kaname and Tsubaki." I hugged her tightly and so did Kaname and I said, "come on let's get you home sweetie." She waved good bye to Kaname and we walked downstairs and we walking outside and as we were walking I saw Zero. I said, "hello Zero I came to bring Yuki home." Zero said, "thank you Tsubaki senpai I can take her back home now." I said, "all right and Yuki remember what Kaname and I told you." I gave her a hug and she took Zero's hand and I waved goodbye to the both of them they walked away and I watched them walk away. I turned around and saw Aido and said, "hello Aido can I help you with something?" He asked, "why are you so nice to that child?" I said, "Yuki is my friend and you shouldn't be asking questions about her." Aido said, "but Tsubaki,…" he looked at my eyes and I was glaring at him and he said, "sorry Tsubaki" and he walked back to the dorm. I headed back that way as well and I walked over the bridge and I stopped and looked at the water. I looked over and saw Kaname and I said, "Kaname what's wrong?" He said, "I just came to check on you that's all." I said, "I'm fine I guess we should go back now Kaname." We walked back to the dorm and I opened the door and let Kaname go in first and then I walked in and closed the door.

I sat down on a couch and Kaname walked upstairs and Ichijou walked into the room and he sat next to me and he pulled me close to him and I kissed him on the lips. Ichijou deepened the kiss and pulled me even closer to him. As were kissing Kaname came back downstairs to ask me something and he saw Ichijou kissing me. I felt Kaname's presence and Ichijou and I broke apart and we saw Kaname and he didn't look happy. He said, "Ichijou leave right now!" Ichijou stood up, but he didn't want to leave and I said, "Ichijou it's best if you leave right now." Ichijou left and I stood up and faced Kaname and he looked at me. His eyes were showing anger and he said, "why was he kissing you?" I said, "Ichijou and I like each other Kaname senpai." He said, "well I don't want you near him so stay away from him!" I said, "but Kaname,…" he slapped me and said, "just do as I say Tsubaki and now go to your room." I bowed to him and I walked upstairs and I went to my room. Kaname stood there and felt bad that he slapped me and he walked upstairs and went to his room and laid down on his bed and a few tears fell down his cheeks.

I'm in my room lying on my bed and I haven't left my room for three days. I was also pissed at Kaname for what he told me, I didn't want to be apart from Ichijou I loved him. Kaname is in his office and his angry that I haven't come out of my room yet and he asked, "Aido go check on Tsubaki and see what is wrong with her?" He said, "but Ichijou all ready left to go check on her." Kaname looked angry and walked out of his room and down the hallway to mine. Ichijou was in my room holding me in his arms as I cried into his chest. Kaname opened my door and saw Ichijou holding me. He pulled him away from me and I said, "Kaname please don't hurt him, he was trying to comfort me." Kaname slapped me and said, "get dressed and get out of your room Tsubaki you have things for me to do!" I picked up some clothes and walked into the bathroom and I changed out of my nightgown and put on my clean clothes. I came out of the bathroom and Kaname grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. We went to his room and he sat me down on the couch and he stood behind me. He asked, "what was Ichijou doing in your room?" I said, "he is my friend and he was trying to comfort me that's all." Kaname said, "then why do I have the feeling you are lying to me Tsubaki?" "I'm not nothing is going on. If your aloud to be with someone I can to," I said. Kaname said, "but he is not a pureblood or a Kuran, Tsubaki it isn't right." I said, "you sound to much like my damn father I will be with who I choose and it sounds like you wanted me to be with Rido."

I stood up and Kaname sat me back down and said, "I didn't want you to be with him, but you are to listen to me or do you want to go back to your father Tsubaki?" I said, "please Kaname senpai don't send me back to him." "I won't but stay away from Ichijou from now on like I told you before Tsubaki," Kaname said. I stood up and I walked out of his room and Ichijou saw the sad look on my face and said, "what did he do now Tsubaki?" I said, "he said we can't be together anymore, I don't know if I can stay here anymore with him if he his going to keep treating me like this. I hate him how can he treat me like this his own flesh and blood he is just as bad as my father, I don't want to be with another Kuran I want to be with you Ichijou." I hugged him and cried into his chest and Ichijou took me downstairs.

Aido saw me crying and he helped Ichijou sit me down and they both sat next to me. Kain was upset as well and so was Ruka she is my best friend. Kain said, "what did he do now?" Aido said, "he must have told her she can't be with Ichijou anymore." I was crying on Ichijou's shoulder and he had his arm around me and Aido was lying his head on my shoulder and had comforting hand on top of my hand. Ruka said, "how can he do this to you?" I said, "he is aloud to because I am living with him now and I have to obey him now, even though he doesn't care about my feelings, I'm going back to my room now and Ichijou I think it's best if you stay here." I stood up and walked upstairs and down the hallway to my room. I was crying all the way there and Kaname could hear me crying. I threw myself down on my bed and cried into my pillow. I had to go see someone and I decided I would go see Kaien. I got off of my bed and I opened my window and I jumped out. I snuck around the school and I ran to his office. I was crying again and I knocked on the door and he opened it and he knew I was upset with Kaname.

We sat down and he gave me some hot tea. I said, "what would you say if I thought about leaving here?" Kaien said, "you would only hurt Kaname if you left." I said, "I know but he can't feel all the pain I am going though and he doesn't seem to care about my happiness anymore and I love him like he is my own brother, but he doesn't seem to love me like a sister anymore, I want it back the way it used to be." "You know it will never be like that again Tsubaki," Kaien said. I heard someone coming and Yuki opened the door and saw me. She said, "Tsubaki senpai!" she ran over to me and I stood up and she hugged me and I hugged her back. I said, "how are you doing Yuki?" She said, "good and I am so happy you are here Tsubaki." I saw Zero and I said, "Zero you have grown since the last time I saw you. Your what eight now?" He said, "yes I am, now I must go." Z

Zero walked away and Yuki asked, "can you take me to see Kaname senpai?" I said, "sure anything for you Yuki." I took her hand and led her back to the dormitory. She said, "Tsubaki you seem sad today?" I said, "I'm fine don't worry about me so much Yuki." I smiled at her and she smiled back and we reached the dormitory. I opened the door and everyone saw me with Yuki and I said, "she wanted to come to see Kaname senpai." I took her upstairs and I knocked on his door and he opened it. He saw me holding Yuki's hand and he moved out of the way so we could come into his room. We sat down on the couch and Yuki was playing with my hair. She said, "I want long hair like you Tsubaki someday." I said, "you would look really beautiful with long hair Yuki." She said, "Kaname senpai come sit with us." He walked over to the couch and sat next to Yuki and she hugged him and I said, "Yuki I am very sleepy and I must go to sleep I have a big day tomorrow, so you can stay here with Kaname, he will take you home." Yuki said, "all right Tsubaki senpai." I stood up and I left the room and walked down the hallway to mine. I saw Ichijou standing outside my door and I said, "you better go before Kaname see's you." He said, "I don't care I want to be with you." He took my hand and he took me down the hallway to his room. He opened the door and then closed it. I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me and pulled me close to him and he kissed me on the lips.

Kaname took Yuki home because she was tired and he came back and he wanted to check on me and I wasn't in my room. He walked downstairs and he asked, "Aido have you've seen Tsubaki?" He said, "no I haven't." Kaname was about to go ask Kain until he smelled a familiar blood and it was mine. Ichijou was drinking my blood and Kaname ran upstairs and when he didn't see Ichijou and he ran down the hallway to his room. He opened the door and saw Ichijou drinking my blood. He said, "Ichijou stop you have no right drinking from a pureblood." He pulled Ichijou away from me and the wound closed and I wiped the excess blood off of his lips with my finger and I put my finger in Ichijou's mouth and licked the blood off my finger. Kaname said, "Tsubaki stop it right now"

I could hear the window cracking and I said, "no Kaname if I want to be with him I can and I choose to be with Ichijou and if you have a problem with it talk to my father." Ichijou said, "my grandfather as talked to her father and say's it's ok for us to be together, since her father respects my grandfather and want's his daughter happy unlike you Kaname." He said, "ok fine I cannot disobey your grandfather or your father so you may be together and Tsubaki I am sorry I should let you be happy even though I am not I am so alone in this world." I stood up and I hugged him and said, "you still have me cousin and I will never leave your side and neither will anyone at this school."

Kaname hugged me back and said, "thank you for being so good to me even though I don't deserve it Tsubaki." I hugged him again and said, "for now we must trust each other and share our feelings together and you must stop treating me like a child Kaname I am a grown woman now and I can take care of myself you don't have to protect me all the time Kaname senpai." He said, "all right, but I still want to watch out for you all right and Yuki." I said, "that's all I ask I forgive you let's prove to this world that vampires and humans can live in peace together." I let go of Kaname and he smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Soon the school would open and the night class will start and we will move to the new Moon Dormitory.

Ten years have gone by and Yuki is seventeen and Zero is eighteen and they are guardians of the school and they have to prevent the day students from over crowding the night class students. The girls are shouting wild idol and all other sorts of names. The doors open and we walk out and I am walking next to Kaname and we both wave to Yuki and she wave's back and Zero see's me. I smile at him and he look's away and Ichijou put's his arm around my waist. Nobody in the day class know's we are all vampires and Kaname and I are the only pureblood vampires here. We walk into class and I sit next to Kaname and Ichijou is sitting next to Aido and Shiki is next to Rima and Kain and Ruka are sitting next to each other and Seiren is standing next to Kaname and I. The teacher come's in and said, "let the night class begin." All of our eyes glow red and if anyone would walk into the room it would freak them out.

Afterwards, Kaname, Ichijou and I are outside by the fountain talking and I see Yuki. I said, "hello Yuki" she said, "hello Kaname senpai, Tsubaki senpai and Ichijou senpai." I gave her a big hug and Kaname hugged her and Ichijou said, "so how are you doing Yuki?" She said, "good and are you talking good care of Tsubaki?" "Yes I am I love Tsubaki very much," Ichijou said. I felt like someone was watching us and I said, "you can come out I know your watching us Kiryu." Zero came out of the woods and Kaname said, "Kiryu what are you doing?" He said, "keeping a eye out for Yuki she may trust you vampires but I don't."

I said, "Kaname senpai would never hurt her neither would I." Zero said, "shut up vampire you are nothing but all blood sucking creatures from hell." Kaname glared at Zero and said, "you will not speak to someone from my family like that Kiryu." Zero said, "she is a Kuran too?" I said, "yes I am Kaname senpai's cousin." Ichijou said, "I also don't appreciate how you look at Tsubaki, Kiryu." Zero said, "why should you care how I look at her?" Yuki said, "Zero stop this right now they are my friends and Tsubaki is with Ichijou and I don't appreciate how you talk to her or Kaname or Ichijou!" Zero said, "I'm going you coming Yuki." She said, "yes, I will see you later Kaname, Tsubaki and Ichijou."

Yuki left with him and I said, "Kaname why do you stand by at let that man be around Yuki, I can tell he as feelings for her." Kaname said, "I let him live because he won't betray Yuki so he is actually protecting her and I need someone to protect her Tsubaki and someone to watch out for her during the day since we are not aloud out of the dormitory." I said, "Kaname senpai I trust you and I hope I know what you are doing, but I will follow where ever you lead and I trust you." Kaname said, "thank you Tsubaki senpai, now let's get back to the dorm the sun is almost going to rise." The three of us headed back to the dorm and Kain, Aido and Ruka were talking. Kain said, "Tsubaki did you guys have a good talk with Yuki?" I said, "it was good until Kiryu showed up." Aido said, "I can't stand him I don't understand why Kaname lets him around her he is so scary and I don't trust him." Kaname looked at Aido and I said, "Aido you should shut up now before you get into more trouble and you all should trust Kaname, I know he know's what he's doing and I will stand by him on all his decisions you all should." Kaname said, "thank you Tsubaki you and Ichijou may do what you like tonight I will not bother you two tonight." I hugged Kaname and said, "thank you cousin."

Ichijou and I walked hand in hand upstairs and we walked down the hallway to his room. Kaname walked upstairs and went to his room. Kain said, "Aido you always making president Kuran mad at you." Aido said, "shut up, shut up, shut up!" Aido stood up and left and Ruka said, "I still can't understand how you two are related again." Kain put his hand to his head and said, "I don't know I didn't know Kaname and Tsubaki were related when I first saw them. They were just so different until I saw their eyes and when they were both mad at Aido I could see the same death glare it was really scary." Ruka said, "the great Kain scared of two purebloods." Kain said, "Kaname and Tsubaki are two of the most powerful purebloods around and I think they are the only purebloods left so we should respect both of them and their decisions." I walked downstairs and I sat next to Ruka and I asked, "so Kain why were you talking about me and Kaname?" Kain said, "you could hear me?" I said, "I'm not mad it just better have not been anything bad?" Ruka said, "no it wasn't he just said we should trust Kaname and the decision you guys make and respect both of you."

I said, "Kain that was a very nice thing for you to say, at least you don't say idiotic things like Aido senpai." "I heard that Tsubaki," Aido said. I said, "you were supposed to." Aido walked down the hall and sat next to Kain and said, "I want to ask you something Tsubaki, but can we go some where else?" I said, "sure follow me." I stood up and so did Aido and we walked upstairs and stood by a window in the hallway. I said, "what do you want to ask me and do you realize I might not answer the question." Aido said, "yes I do, my question is what is Yuki Cross to you and Kaname?" I said, "Aido I can't answer that and you shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions." I walked away and Aido ran after me and said, "why is she so important to you guys?" I said, "Aido that is enough you can know nothing about Yuki,…" I saw Kaname and he slapped Aido and said, "I told you before Aido you are not to ask questions about Yuki to Tsubaki or me and in the near future don't ask Tsubaki any questions." Aido said, "sorry Kaname senpai, Tsubaki senpai I will leave you two now." Aido walked down the hallway and to his room. Kaname looked at me and I followed him to his room I sat down on his couch and he sat next to me and he had his hand on his head. I looked worried and he said, "Tsubaki don't look at me with those worried eyes I am all right." I said, "sorry but you do worry me sometimes Kaname it seems to me your not getting enough sleep or feeding enough, if you ever need any blood you can drink from me."

Kaname said, "I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind and I have been drinking enough, but thanks for the offer and thank you for always looking out for me Tsubaki." I said, "your welcome Kaname senpai, but I have a feeling you want to ask me something?" He said, "yes I do, I want you to go into town and hunt down a level E vampire that is on a killing rampage, he is killing young teenage girls." I said, "yes Kaname senpai." He handed me a piece of paper and said, "try not to make it to messy Tsubaki." I said, "yes Kaname senpai I will leave right now." I was in my night class uniform and I didn't have time to change. I walked downstairs and Ichijou saw me and asked, "where are you going Tsubaki?" I said, "to go hunt a level E vampire I will be right back." "Do you want any of us to go with you?" Ichijou asked. I said, "no it's just one vampire I can handle it."

I kissed his cheek and I opened the door and I headed into town. What I didn't know was that Zero Kiryu was being sent to hunt the same vampire. I came to a building that was run down and I smelled blood. I walked inside and upstairs I found the vampire in the hallway feeding off a girl. He said, "you are a vampire coming to kill me?" I said, "I will kill you filthy level E." My eyes grew red and he could feel the power within me and I was looking at him and before I could kill him I heard a gun shut and he turned to dust. My eyes turned back to their normal color and I saw Zero Kiryu. I said, "what are you doing here? I was sent to kill the vampire." Zero said, "so was I vampire!"

I said, "what is your problem Zero?" He said, "you are and the rest of your kind none of you deserve to live." He pointed the gun at me and I said, "you really think you could kill me a pureblood." Zero said, "probably not but I can try." He tried to shoot at me but I moved to fast and his bullet missed me. I came up behind him and grabbed his gun and I took it from him. I said, "oh I see you have the bloody rose gun, I don't like this gun." Zero said, "give it back vampire." I said "make me hunter." Zero tried to grab it back but I moved to quick and Zero ran after me and tackled me to the ground. He tried to grab his gun and he did and the trigger went off and it hit me in the leg. Blood was coming out of my leg and I said, "you bastard that fucking hurt!" Zero said, "the pain will stop soon." I couldn't move and he fired the gun again and hit my stomach. Blood was seeping out of my stomach and leg and Zero said, "I thought all purebloods were supposed to be powerful."

My eyes glowed red and I broke the window by his head and the glass shattered every where. When Zero was blocking his face from the glass I took my other leg and I tripped him and his gun went down the hallway I barely stood up and I put my good leg on top of his chest while holding my hand over my stomach and said, "Kaname senpai is letting you live because you can protect Yuki and I'm sure he as all ready told you this, he may trust you, but I don't not what after you did to me, stay the hell away from me or I will kill you." I kicked him in the face with my foot and I barely got down the stairs I was loosing to much blood in my leg and stomach. Kaname sent Ichijou to come check on me since I was gone a long time. Ichijou came to the building and saw me coming down the stairs and I was about to pass out he saw my leg and stomach and all the blood.

He caught me before I fell and I said, "get me to Kaname quick only he can replenish me." Ichijou ran as fast as he could back to the school he knocked on the door and Ruka opened the door and saw Ichijou carrying me. Ruka said, "what happened?" Ichijou said, "I don't know we can ask later." Blood was coming out of my mouth and blood was dripping on the floor every where. They carried me upstairs and everyone could smell blood and before Ruka could open Kaname's door. He opened it and took me from Ichijou and carried me into his room and laid me down on his couch. He looked at my leg and my stomach and took the bullet out of my leg and stomach and I screamed.

He looked at the bullet, it was from Zero's bloody rose gun. Ichijou said, "what happened?" Kaname said, "apparently Kiryu was sent to kill the vampire as well and Tsubaki and him must have gotten into a scrape." Ichijou grabbed a towel out of Kaname's bathroom and came back and put it over my leg and Kaname held a towel over my stomach. Kaname bit into his wrist and put it over my mouth and I could barely drink it but Kaname forced most of it down my throat. I passed out afterwards, Ichijou stayed in the room with me and had his head down on the couch by my head and Kaname stood by the couch.

I opened my eyes about a hour later and my red eyes met another pair of red eyes and I saw that it was Kaname and he had a sad look on his face. He moved my hair out of my face and said, "how are you feeling Tsubaki?" I said, "I feel lucky to be alive thank you Kaname senpai." He kissed my forehead and said, "I will save you any day cousin and I will deal with Kiryu." I knew Kaname was angry what Zero did and that he wouldn't kill Zero even though he would like too.

Ichijou picked up his head from the couch and I looked at him and he kissed me and said, "are you all right?" I said, "fine thanks to Kaname." Yuki came running into the room and ran over to me and kneeled by the couch and said, "are you all right Tsubaki senpai?" I said, "I'm fine Yuki" I sat up and she sat on the couch next to me and I hugged her. She said, "I am sorry Zero did this the Chairman is talking to him right now." Kaname said, "I am going to have a word with Zero." Kaname left and said, "Kaname won't hurt Zero don't worry Yuki." Ichijou said, "you leg is all healed Tsubaki." I said, "Yuki why don't we go outside for some fresh air an Ichijou join us." The three of us went outside and sat down by the fountain.

Kaname was waiting for Zero and as soon as he saw him he grabbed Zero by his shirt and pushed him up against a wall. Kaname said, "why did you attack Tsubaki?" Zero said, "I am a vampire hunter and she is a vampire." "Well she is my cousin and a pureblood and Kuran and you will stay away from her in the near future. I'm only letting to live because you won't betray Yuki and you can help me protect her, but hurt Tsubaki again I might not be so generous next time." Kaname let him go and walked away. Zero fixed his shirt and he felt pain in his neck and Kaien walked down the hallway and said, "the attacks are getting worse Zero and word of advice stay away from Tsubaki and don't get on Kaname's bad side again, she is all the family he as left and he care's a great deal for her and he will do anything to protect the ones he loves." Zero stood up and walked away and Kaien walked down to his office. Kaname found, Yuki, Ichijou and I outside by the fountain. Kaname said, "Yuki you should get home it's getting late." Yuki said, "yes Kaname senpai, but can I come see Tsubaki tomorrow?" Kaname said, "that would be fine meet us out here tomorrow night." Yuki hugged me and Kaname and she left. Kaname said, "Tsubaki I will have someone with you next time I am sorry I put you in danger." I said, "Kaname it's not your fault you didn't know he would be there, so don't blame yourself." I stood up and looked at him and his eyes were sad and he said, "thank you Tsubaki your just to kind to me all the time." I hugged him and said, "you are my cousin and we have to look out for each other." He hugged me back and I said, "she will be with you soon Kaname I know she will, you'll know when the time is right." Ichijou said, "come on love let's go inside and why don't you get some rest." I said, "all right" Ichijou took me inside and Kaname was sad and he hoped he wouldn't be alone anymore.

I was standing outside the next evening with Kaname waiting for Yuki. I looked at Kaname and he had a sad look in his eyes and I asked, "what's wrong Kaname?" He looked at me and I looked at him with worried and sad eyes and he said, "I was just so scared and I thought I might have almost lost you yesterday and I don't think I could ever handle it if I did loose you Tsubaki." I said, "Kaname" I felt my tears falling down my cheeks and I hugged him and he hugged me back. He saw Yuki coming and we broke apart and I said, "hello Yuki." I wiped the tears from my face and she asked, "what's wrong Tsubaki?" I said, "nothing I'm fine, so what do you want to do tonight?" Yuki said, "I just wanted to ask you guys some questions?" Kaname said, "sure go ahead and we will answer them if we can." Yuki said, "I have been getting these flash backs and I saw Tsubaki and then one of a strange woman and one of you Kaname. What do they mean? Are you and Tsubaki part of my past? You must tell me." I said, "Yuki I'm not sure if we can tell you anything." She said, "but you do know something why won't you tell me?" Kaname said, "we cannot tell you, just as of yet Yuki but maybe another time Yuki." She looked sad and I hugged her and said, "it's just to painful to tell you." Kaname and I wanted to tell her but we know we couldn't until he turned her back into a pureblood.

The dance for school is coming up soon and I know Kaname is going to ask Yuki to come with him and I also think that's why he left the dorm with Ichijou this morning. I'm sitting in Kaname's room going through the paper work he told me to go through. I hear someone knock on the door and I said, "come in." I see that it's Shiki and he sat down in front of me and I put the papers in a drawer. I said, "what do you need Shiki? If you are here to talk to Kaname he's out right now." Shiki said, "no I came to talk to you about something?" I said, "what do you need?" He said, "I want to ask Rima to the dance but I get nervous every time I ask her and I was wondering if you can help me?" I said, "do you want me to ask Rima if she will go with you?" He said, "maybe could you do that?" I said, "no but I can help you to ask her if you want?" I stood up and I had Shiki follow me and we walked downstairs and saw Rima.

He said, "Rima excuse me if your not to busy Shiki would like to ask you something?" Rima said, "what is it Shiki?" He said, "well I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" I said, "now was it that hard to ask her Shiki. Rima he was nervous about asking you to the dance, but I told him that he should just come straight out with the question and ask you." Rima said, "yes Shiki I will go with you and you shouldn't have been nervous to ask me to go with you I wouldn't have said no." Rima walked over to him and kissed his cheek and took his hand they sat down together. I smiled and walked back upstairs and back upstairs to Kaname's room and I got out the paper work I was working on for him.

I was just finishing it up when Kaname came back into his room. I said, "Kaname senpai I finished the work you wanted me to work on." He said, "thank you and you may go Tsubaki." I said, "if you don't mind me asking how did it go with Yuki?" He said, "good and she said that she will be there and dance with me." I said, "good now I will leave you so you can go about your business." I stood up and walked towards the door and Kaname stopped me and I said, "what is it Kaname?" He said, "I was just wondering how you and Ichijou are doing?" I said, "we are doing great thanks for asking Kaname senpai." I gave him a quick hug and I opened his door and walked out of his room and shut the door. Kaname sat down on his couch to think about things.

I walked downstairs and I saw Ichijou and I ran over to him and threw my arms around him and kissed him. I looked at him and I asked, "what's wrong Ichijou?" He said, "nothing I just have things on my mind, what are you wearing to the dance?" I said, "Ichijou I can't tell you it's a surprise you will have to wait until tomorrow night to find out." He looked sad and I kissed him on the lips and I took his hand and led him upstairs and to my room, he knew what I wanted to do. Ichijou closed the door and we headed towards the bed.

The next night I was getting ready for the dance. I brushed my hair and put it up and curled some of it and I put on makeup and tear drop diamond earrings and I put on a long white gown with three red straps in the back the rest of my back was bare I put on a white wrap and I put on white high heel shoes. I opened my door and I saw Ichijou and all the night class guys were all just wearing their nigh class uniforms. I put a rose on Ichijou's left chest. He kissed my cheek and said, "you look beautiful Tsubaki." I said, "thank you." I heard someone say, "I agree with him you look beautiful cousin." I saw Kaname and I said, "thank you Kaname and did you send that dress I gave you to Yuki?"

He said, "yes I did I hope she wear's it" I said, "I'm sure she will Kaname." I gave him my pink dress that was short in the front that went to the knees and was long in the back and it had long sleeves and I bought it for Yuki a couple of weeks ago and Kaname went along and he picked it out, it is a really beautiful dress. Everyone in the class left and went to the ballroom and I saw everyone and they were enjoying themselves. I saw Zero and I waved to him and he smiled back at me. I saw Kaien and he said, "Tsubaki you look beautiful." I said, "why does everyone keep telling me that?" I heard someone say, "because you are Tsubaki." I saw Zero and I said, "thank you Zero senpai" I blushed and luckily Ichijou was talking to Kain right now. Zero asked, "can I dance with you later?" I said, "yes you may I will come get you later Zero for the dance."

I smiled at him and walked away and walked over to Ichijou and we started to dance. Yuki came in and I saw her in the dress and she looked beautiful. Yuki asked, "Kain senpai have you've seen Kaname?" He said, "he is alone the terrace." Yuki said, "thank you" she walked away and found Kaname on the terrace. Kaname saw Yuki and said, "you look beautiful Yuki." She said, "thank you Kaname senpai and for the dress." Kaname said, "well I picked it out, but Tsubaki bought it for you Yuki." She said, "I have to go thank her." Kaname grabbed her hand and said, "you can thank her later, let's dance together first." Yuki and Kaname started to dance and I was watching them and they looked so happy. I was talking to Ruka when Zero walked over to me and said, "can I have this dance Tsubaki?" He put out his hand I put my hand in his. Ruka watched as Zero lead me onto the dance floor. He put his arm around my waist and I put my left hand on his left shoulder and my right hand in his. As we were dancing Ichijou was talking to Shiki and he said, "Ichijou isn't that Kiryu Zero dancing with Tsubaki?" Ichijou looked over and saw Zero dancing with me and he was angry and he was walking towards us, when Shiki stopped them and he said, "come on Ichijou it's one dance and you know Kaname will be mad if you start a fight and especially if you yell at Tsubaki." Ichijou said, "all right I will let them have this one dance." Ichijou just stood there and watched Zero and I dance. After the song was over Ichijou was walking towards us. Zero said, "thank you for the dance Tsubaki."

He took my right hand in his and he kissed my hand and walked away. I watched him go until I saw Ichijou and he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He took me out into the hallway and said, "why were you dancing with him?" I said, "Ichijou it was just one dance chill out it was no big deal were just friends can't friends dance together?" Ichijou said, "you may think your friends but I think Zero want's to be more then friends Tsubaki." I said, "don't worry Ichijou I love you not him and that's the way it will remain you are the only guy for me and you know it." Ichijou said, "I'm sorry I should trust you my love." I kissed him and we walked back into the ballroom.

After a few hours most of the people left, Kaname, Yuki, Zero, Ruka, Kain, Ichijou and I were the only one's still here and Kaien was around some where. Shiki, Rima and Aido left to go to sleep they were tired. Ichijou and I were talking to Ruka and Kain. Kaname and Yuki came in from the terrace and walked over to us and Kaname said, "I'm going to see Yuki home, you guys should soon get some rest." I said, "all right Kaname senpai" Kaname and Yuki left and Kain and Ruka left as well and Ichijou was leaving and I wasn't. I said, "I'm going to get a drink before I go, you go ahead Ichijou I will see you in a few minutes."

He said, "all right but don't be long." He kissed my cheek and walked away. I saw Zero and he grabbed my hand and he took me to the back of the ballroom and into the storage closet. He pushed me up against the door and kissed me. I kissed him back and he deepened the kiss and he began to kiss down my neck. I saw his eyes glow red and I said, "Zero you can't Ichijou will notice." Zero said, "Tsubaki please won't the fang marks disappear?" I said, "yes, but he could still possibly smell you on me if he goes near my neck." He pulled away from me and asked, "why don't you just leave him and be with me Tsubaki." I said, "I don't know I care for him a great deal, but I don't love him like I love you Zero." I pulled him back to me and put his head by my neck and said, "do it Zero I want you to." I felt him lick my neck and his fangs sank into my neck. Kaname was coming back from taking Yuki home and he could smell my blood, but he saw Ichijou sitting on the couch. He walked back into the ballroom and he could smell my blood in the storage closet.

He opened the door and he saw me and he asked, "are you ok Tsubaki I could smell your blood?" I said, "I'm fine I just cut my arm accidentally on a railing, I came in here so not many people could smell my blood, but apparently you still could." Kaname looked at my arm and the wound was all ready closed and I walked out of the closet with him and I said, "good night Kaname" he said, "good night." He walked upstairs and so did I and I was changing for bed and Ichijou walked in and he said, "what took you so long?" I said, "I hurt myself and I was in the storage closet trying to make sure not everyone smelled the blood while the wound closed and I licked my blood on my arm." Ichijou looked at my arm and saw that it was healed and said, "let's go to bed love." I kissed him and we got into bed and went to sleep.

Over the next couple of months Zero and I are still secretly seeing each other. Ichijou and I were having problems and I would always go Zero when we got into a fight. I'm in Zero's room and he is holding me and he said, "why don't you just break it off Tsubaki?" I said, "if I did he would get suspicious and you know that they would never let us be together, since your a vampire who almost turned to a level E Zero and I am a pureblood and only my blood and Kaname's can keep that from happening and if Kaname knew I was giving you my blood he would be angry." "I know but I love you and don't want to be apart from you," Zero said. I kissed him and I said, "I better get back before they notice I'm gone." Zero said, "I hate this sneaking around." I kissed him again and I got out of his bed and I started to put my clothes on. Zero kissed my neck and then turned my head towards him and kissed my lips.

I said, "I really need to go Zero I will see you tomorrow night at out usual spot ok." He said, "all right see you tomorrow night." I kissed him goodbye and put on the rest of my clothes and I opened my door and saw Kaien and he said, "if Kaname ever found out about you two." I said, "I know what he would do but I love Zero I thought I loved Ichijou but I don't." I left the dorm and I headed back to the moon dormitory. I was really happy and I was smiling and I opened the door and I didn't see anyone and I walked upstairs. I heard someone say, "where were you Tsubaki?" I turned around and saw Kaname and said, "Kaname senpai I was just out for a walk." Kaname said, "all right, but next time tell someone where you are going Ichijou was worried."

I said, "I'm sorry I will tell someone next time." Kaname said, "if Ichijou finds out you know what he will do don't you?" I said, "Kaname how did you,…" "I saw you two together and I don't mind that much, I would just end it before it goes to far Tsubaki," Kaname said. I said, "I guess your right it could never work out and my father would never approve Kaname I will break it off with Zero tomorrow night." Kaname said, "good and I'm not angry I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all." "I understand thank you Kaname senpai for looking out for me," I said. I walked upstairs and walked down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and Ichijou was sitting on my bed.

He asked, "where were you?" I said, "I just went for a walk I needed some fresh air." "That's fine I was just worried about you that's all," Ichijou said. I sat down next to him and I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me and he pushed me down gently against the bed. We made love and I was happy he didn't look at my neck because Zero fed off of me tonight and the wounds did close but Zero's smell was there and Ichijou would've been able to taste Zero if he drank my blood. Kaname will soon be alone again because something will happen that make's me disappear from his life.

A few weeks past and I couldn't break it off with Zero I was going to but I just couldn't and the worst was yet to come when I found out I was pregnant and I found it was Zero's. Kaname let me stay home from class that evening because I said I didn't feel good. I was leaving because of the child I was carrying and I wanted to protect Zero even if it meant hurting him. I packed a few things and I wrote Kaname a note and left it on his desk and I jumped out the window and I ran into the woods and off school grounds and into town. I don't know where I would go, but I would find a place some where.

The night class came back and Kaname went to his room and saw the note and it read, _"Kaname senpai please forgive me but I can no longer stay here and I know I said I would always stay by your side but something as happened that I cannot change and if my father were to find out he would kill him and I want to protect him even though it means hurting him and you by me leaving. I am very sorry but you will never see me again Kaname I am sorry, love your cousin Tsubaki." _Kaname crumbled up the note and threw it in the fire place and it burned up. He know why I left and he knew it was the right thing to do but he was sad because he now lost another part of his family.

I kept in contact with the chairman to let him know how I was doing and Ruka is the only other one who know's why I left I could've never told Yuki because I didn't want to hurt her either and no one would see me for another four years.

I came back to the school and I had a cloak on and the hood was up and I knocked on the chairman's door and he opened it. We walked into his office and I took down my hood and he said, "welcome back Tsubaki." I said, "yes I am back for good this time." I took off the cloak and I had my night class uniform on. Kaien sent Kaname a letter telling him of the new student and when he saw who it was he ran down to Kaien's office. He saw me and I stood up and he hugged me tightly and said, "you have come back cousin and is it for good?" I said, "yes Kaname senpai and I am sorry I hurt you." Kaname said, "all is forgiven I am just happy you are back, don't ever do that to me again." I said, "I won't and can you let me go I can't breathe." Kaname let me go and said, "sorry and there are going to be a lot of happy waiting to see you." I said, "I know let's go see them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The New Student.

Zero and Yuki are outside the Moon Dormitory awaiting the Night Class students and trying to keep the day class girl students under control since they all like to look at the male night class students. Aido is flirting with some of the day class students and Kain pulled him away from them, since he was making a fool of himself again as usual. After the night class was gone the day students left and Zero headed to the class room they go to, he now goes to class with the night class. Yuki went back her dormitory and decided to study and then get some rest. Kaname and I went to the classroom and we were the first one's there.

We sat down and began to talk "It's so good to have you back and I thought you were dead? You were gone for over four years Tsubaki," Kaname said. "I know I was gone for a long time, but I had my reason to leave, but now I am back and I trust you have been taking care of Yuki while I have been gone, since I was not here to look after her," I said. Kaname said, "yes I have and she is doing good and will be very happy to see you." We continued to talk and Aido and Kain came into the room and Kain asked, "who is that talking to Kaname?" Aido looked over and saw me and shouted, "Tsubaki!!!" I saw Aido and he ran over to me and I stood up and he gave me a big hug I patted him with my left hand on his back and said, "get off of me Aido."

He let go of me and I saw Kain and I ran over to him and gave him a big and said, "how are you doing Kain?" He said, "good and I am glad that your back Tsubaki." He hugged me back and I saw Ruka and she saw me and I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Aido said, "why did she and Kain get a better hug then me?" I said, "I have know Ruka and Kain longer and she is my best friend and Aido you do know that you annoy me sometimes, but your still my buddy." I saw the rest of the class come in and I said hello to all of them and then I saw Zero walk into the room. Zero looked over at me the woman he thought he would never see again. I said, "hello Zero it's nice to see you again." Zero said, "I never expected to see you again Tsubaki."

That's all he said and he walked away and sat next to Kain. I sat down next to Ruka and Aido was upset because he wanted to sit next to me, so he sat in front of me. Through out the class I felt Zero glaring at me and when we were done with class Ruka and I left the classroom. Zero left and so did Kaname. Ruka and I were walking outside and Yuki was talking to Kaname and then she saw me. I said, "hey Yuki" she looked at me and gave me a big hug and said, "Tsubaki I have missed you cousin, I'm so glad that you are back and is it for good?" I said, "I have missed you as well and yes I am back for good, now if you will excuse me, I have to go talk to Zero, but we can talk later." Yuki said, "ok go ahead we can talk later cousin." I gave her another hug and Ruka and I left to go find Zero. We found him sitting under a tree and he saw us and said, "what do you want Tsubaki?" Ruka said, "she came to explain things to you Zero about why she left."

Zero said, "all right I will speak to her, but it must be alone." "Your not going to kill her are you?" Ruka asked. "No I could never kill her, but I could hurt her" Zero said. Ruka left and I said, "so I guess you want a good explanation?" Zero stood up and looked at me and said, "well it better be a very good explanation." I said, "Zero I left because,.." Zero said, "because why Tsubaki just tell me so I can leave being around you is painful enough." I said, "I got pregnant and I was scared because my father told me if I would ever mix my blood with a non pureblood, he would kill the vampire and if I was pregnant the baby to. I left to protect you Zero." "Where is the child Tsubaki?" Zero asked. I said, "my father found me and took our daughter away from me and I never saw her again Zero." He said, "I will forgive you Tsubaki, but we'll never get back what we had because you left me and I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again." Zero walked away from me and Yuki walked over to me and we walked inside the dormitory. We walked inside and I said, "sis Ruka and Zero have been acting weirdly around each other why?"

Yuki said, "just crack open the door and look." I opened the door and I saw Ruka and Zero talking to each other. Ruka said, "you didn't hurt her did you?" Zero said, "no and I can't believe you never told me why she left, how could you keep something like that from me?" "I'm sorry Zero, but I made a promise to her that I would never tell you, she wanted to tell you herself," Ruka said. "All is forgiven Ruka why don't we go get some ice cream together," Zero said. Ruka smiled up at him and he took her hand and they left. I closed the door and I felt tears gathering in my eyes and Yuki held me. She said, "it will be ok Tsubaki" I said, "it will never be ok if I'm not with Zero I love him still." I walked away and sat down on a couch and Yuki didn't know what to say, she couldn't think of anything to comfort me. So left to go find Aido she knew he might be able to comfort me. After she found him she went to Kaname's room. Aido walked downstairs and sat across from me. I said, "hey Aido, I'm glad your still my friend. It's seem's I can no longer be friends with Ruka since she stole Zero away from me." Aido was sad for me and said, "it will be all right Tsubaki I'm sure you will find someone to be with." "Who I want is Zero, but it seems he doesn't want me and that he doesn't care for me like I do,"

I responded back. Aido stood up and sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder to try and comfort me, but it wasn't working and he looked at my eyes and I was angry so he moved away and sat across from me again. He saw his cousin Kain walking down the steps and Aido started making hand gestures and I saw him and said, "what the hell are you doing Aido?" I turned my head and saw Kain and he walked over towards us and sat next to Aido. I said, "hello Kain senpai, what do you want?"

Kain said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" "How do you think I feel Kain, sometimes I swear your stupider then Aido," I said. Aido said, "I'm not stupid I'm the great Idol!" I shook my head and glared at him and I stood up and said, "I'm going now to take a shower and go to bed." I stood up and Kain grabbed my hand and said, "I just wanted to ask you question Tsubaki." I said, "what is it?" "Well I know that you are tired of being alone and so am I and I was wondering if you would want to be with me," Kain said. I said, "Kain that is very sweet but you are Zero's best friend and you shouldn't go there and you know it."

I started to walk away, but Kain followed me and I said, "leave me be Kain!" I saw Yuki and she said, "Tsubaki I hate seeing you alone, why don't you try it with Kain. I know you hate being alone and it is painful for you to be alone." I said, "what about Zero, I don't want to cause a rift in their friend ship if I do this." Yuki said, "quit worrying about Zero so much and worry about your own happiness cousin." I looked at Kain and he looked at me and I said, "Kain I will give this a try and see how it works." He looked happy and he put his arm around my waist and we walked upstairs. We were walking down the hallway when Zero and Ruka came back and Zero saw Kain with his arm around me and he felt a stab of jealousy and anger. Ruka went into their room and Zero said, "I want you to deliver a message to Tsubaki and Kain." Yuki said, "all right what is it?" He told her and he went into his room and walked down the hallway to Kain's. She knocked on the door and Kain said, "who is it?" Yuki said, "it's me I have to talk to you two." I opened the door and I let her in and Kain said, "who said you could let her in my room?" I said, "oh shut up, she is my cousin."

Yuki said, "thank you and Kain I have a message from Zero. He said if you go down this path with Tsubaki it will be a path away from your friendship. Also Tsubaki Zero told me that he was going to let Ruka go and let her be with Kain and he was going to be with you, but you chose Kain now and there is no going back, I'm sorry. Also he said if you were to get pregnant with Kain's child he would have Kaname kick you out of the dorm since no children are aloud in here." I was getting angry and Yuki saw it and said, "Kain come with me for a few minutes." He looked at me and he left with Yuki. Kain came back to his room about twenty minutes later and he opened his door and saw that it was trashed and I said, "I'm sleeping on the bed and you are sleeping on the couch and don't you dare try to take my pillow and blanket!" Kain was scared and said, "all right Tsubaki." He laid down on the couch and went to sleep and so did I.

The next evening Yuki and I were outside walking around and we saw a cute little lion. We both said, "plushie!" We picked him up and he said, "hello ladies." We hugged him to our chest's and he was liking all the attention he was getting. We heard someone say, "Kon where are you?" We saw Ichigo walking through the woods and I said, "Ichigo what the hell are you doing here this is Vampire Knight not Bleach." He said, "I came here to get Kon and by the way what are you doing Kon?"

He said, "I'm hugging four breast." We looked down and he was squeezing our breast and Yuki saw Kaname grab Kon and throw him towards Ichigo and said, "get that perverted thing out of here and away from my girlfriend and my cousin." Ichigo took Kon and left and went back to the Bleach set. Kaname said, "what the hell, why was he on the wrong set?" Yuki said, "I don't know but he was so cute and soft, right Tsubaki?" I nodded yes and we followed Kaname inside and I saw Kain, Zero and Ruka. Zero looked mad and Kain had a bloody nose and I said, "what the hell happened?"

Kain said, "Zero punched me in the face" I said, "why in the hell did you do that Zero?" He said, "you should know why I did that." I said, "I do know why you did it, but you had your chance to say something and be with me, but you are to late I am with Kain now and I don't appreciate you hitting my boyfriend!" Zero and Ruka both looked mad and walked away. I said, "Kain are you all right?" I walked over towards him and wiped the blood away from his nose. He said, "I'm fine Tsubaki thank you for asking." I kissed his cheek and we walked upstairs hand in hand. Yuki was happy that I was happy with Kain, but she wished I was with Zero and that she didn't tell me to go for it with Kain. Kaname asked, "did you know why Tsubaki left?" Yuki said, "no do you?"

Kaname said, "I'm sorry my dear I knew so did Ruka and Kaien." "You know and so did my father and neither of you told me about it?" Yuki said. Kaname noticed she was getting very angry and that she might go hurt her father so he grabbed her and took her upstairs in his arms. He was going to turn her back into a pureblood, he knew it was time to do it. Kaname laid Yuki down on the bed and he sat down next to her and he said, "it is time to turn you back into a pureblood my love." Yuki nodded yes and Kaname pulled her onto his lap and he bent his head down and licked her neck and his fangs sank into her neck and he drank some of her blood and he opened his shirt and cut his chest and pulled Yuki towards his chest and told her to drink. She did and he stopped her once she had enough and he kissed her and they ended up making love afterwards. Yuki said, "that was great and to all vampires make love when they bit each other?" Kaname said, "most of them do." He kissed her again and they went to sleep in each other's arms.

The next evening I got up and was taking a shower. Kain woke up and didn't here the shower running and he opened the bathroom door and he saw me in the shower. I said, "Kain get the hell out of here!" Kain said, "I didn't here the shower running, I'm sorry." He closed the door and I finished by shower and got dressed for class. I said, "Kain I don't know if I can deal with you!" I walked away from him and headed towards the classroom and Yuki stopped me and said, "Just to warn you cousin Kaname want's everyone to get along in the night class so he did assigned seats." I said, "don't tell me he put me next to Ruka and Kain next to Zero?" She nodded yes and I said, "I'm gonna kill your boyfriend Yuki!" Yuki said, "it will be ok, I will be there incase anything goes wrong." We went to the classroom and I sat next to Ruka and Kain came in and we didn't look at each other and he sat next to Zero, who was glaring at him and Ruka was glaring at me. After class I stood up and Yuki saw Ruka put out her foot and she was looking at her and telling her not to do it. She tripped me and I stood up and my eyes were glowing red. Yuki knew I was pissed off and Kaname said, "get over there fast Yuki before your cousin kills Ruka?" Yuki was over there fast and she stood between Ruka and me and said, "knock it off you two right now!" My eyes turned back to my normal color and I said, "fine, but keep her away from me or I will kill her!" I ran out of the room and Zero said, "Kain why aren't you going after your woman?" Kain said, "I don't want to Zero."

Kain stood up and left and Zero left to go find me. I was sitting outside under the tree where Zero and I shared our first kiss. I saw Zero and I said, "what do you want Zero?" He sat next me and said, "I want you to go to Kain you chose him not me so go be with him." I said, "well you're the one that didn't say anything to me in the first if you did I would've never gone to Kain." "I wanted to say something to you, but Kain was all over you and wouldn't leave you alone and I couldn't get any alone time with you," Zero said. I said, "Zero I'm sorry that this as happened to us, but you chose Ruka and I chose Kain and we were just going to have to live with the choices we made Zero."

I stood up and walked away and Zero pulled out his bloody rose gun and shot a hole into the tree and then stood up and went inside the dormitory and went to his room. I knocked on Kain's door and I said, "Kain may I come in please?" He said, "why should I let you in when you don't want to be with me?" I said, "please just let me I want to talk?" He opened the door and I walked in and he said, "you came to break up with me didn't you?" I said, "no that's not why I'm here, I have decided that I will be your's forever and be your mate for life Kain." He looked happy and his lips came down on mine hard and I kissed him back.

I pushed him towards the bed and he pulled me down on top of him and I kissed him and he took off his jacket and I took off mine and threw them both on the floor. I pushed down the sleeve of his shirt and I shank my fangs into his neck and drank some of his blood. I sat up and he sat up and I took off my shirt and tossed it on the ground and I cut my neck with my finger nail and I pulled Kain towards my neck and I felt his fangs sink into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms go around my waist and he pulled his head away from my neck and I kissed him and I opened the buttons of his shirt and I kissed his chest and he took off his shirt. We took off the rest of our clothes, I was beneath Kain and I felt him enter my body, slowly at first but then he began to go faster and we made love for about two hours. We fell asleep afterwards and I thought I would've dreamed about Kain and I, but I dreamed about Zero and I making love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Next Evening and 

The Strange Man in

The Classroom

It was time for us to go to class and Yuki made Kaname change where certain people sat so now I was sitting next to Kain and Zero was next to Ruka. We were in the middle of class when we saw a man with red hair fall out of the ceiling and he had sword and he landed on my desk. He said, "hey baby your hot." Kain said, "get away from my girlfriend Renji." He said, "girlfriend Tsubaki you should really get a new boyfriend." He winked at me and he saw someone glaring at him and said, "who is that?" I said, "my ex. boyfriend Zero." I picked up Renji and threw him back up threw the ceiling and I said, "what's with all these people for the other sets invading our's?" Kaname said, "I don't know but it is extremely annoying as hell." Class continued and afterwards Kain and I went outside and sat down under a tree.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him and I kissed his lips lightly and then his neck. Zero and Ruka were walking outside and Zero saw Kain and I together and we laughing and he was kissing me. Zero clenched his fist, but kept walking with Ruka. Kain said, "so what do you want to do later tonight sweetie?" I said, "I don't know really I like sitting outside here right now it's a beautiful night." "Not as beautiful as you," Kain said. I kissed him and snuggled closer to him and he pulled me closer to him and pulled me onto his lap. I was lying between his legs with my head on his chest. Kain kissed the top of my head and we looking up at the stars, I saw Yuki and Kaname kissing outside and I have seen no sign of Zero or Ruka for most of the night. Kain and I stood up and went inside.

I saw Kaname and Yuki heading to his room and I very good feeling of what they were going to do together. Kain and I sat down on a couch and put his arm around me and leaned my head on his shoulder and I lifted up my head and moved down his jacket sleeve and his shirt and my fangs extended and I sank them into his neck and started to drink some of his blood. Zero and Ruka came back and Ruka went upstairs because she was tired and Zero saw me drinking Kain's blood. I stopped and Kain got the excess blood off of my lips with his finger and put the finger in my mouth. He said, "what do I taste like Tsubaki?" I said, "well you do taste very good and your blood taste like sweet honey, what about mine?" Kain said, "your's taste like fresh, sweet strawberries." I kissed him and we stood up to go his room and we ran into Zero. I said, "hey Zero how are you this fine evening?" Zero said, "I'm not doing so well" Kain said, "well why don't you go upstairs to Ruka, I'm sure she can improve your night and Tsubaki is going to improve mine again very soon." We walked away and walked upstairs to our room.

Zero punched the side of the railing and it broke and he sat down on the couch and he was to angry to go to bed. I came down later that night to get a snack and I walked downstairs in my white nightgown and my white matching robe and I was heading towards the kitchen and I saw Zero sitting on the couch asleep. I touched his shoulder and he woke up and pointed his gun at me. I said, "Zero it's me" he lowered his gun and said, "I'm sorry Tsubaki." I sat down across from him and said, "why aren't you in bed?" He said, "I have to much on my mind to sleep" "oh, well I just came down for a snack and then I'm going back to bed," I said. I stood up, but Zero grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the couch next to him. He said, "please don't leave me alone Tsubaki."

I said, "Zero, it wouldn't be right if I stayed here with you, since I am with him and you are with her." "Well now I think being with her was a mistake because I still have feelings for you, tell me you still have feelings for me," Zero said. I didn't think it was right to break up him and Ruka so I lied to Zero and said, "Zero I'm sorry but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you anymore, I care for Kain." I kissed Zero's cheek and I stood up and walked into the kitchen and I got a glass of water and I came back and I saw Zero walking upstairs to his room and I walked upstairs to Kain's. He was asleep and I drank my water and put the glass on the night stand. I took off my robe and placed it on the couch and I got into bed under the covers and I snuggled close to Kain and I felt his arm go around my shoulders and I laid my head on his chest.

"_I had a very strange dream this night and it scared me to death. It was years later and Kain and I were married and we had a daughter and then I saw Kain on the ground and he was bleeding and someone was holding a gun to his head about to kill him." _Then I woke up and I saw Kain and he was sound asleep, I moved out of his arms and sat up and sat on the side of the bed. Kain woke up and saw me and he sat next to me and I turned my head towards him with tears in my eyes and he saw them and he wiped them away and I leaned against him and he held me and then I started to cry into his chest. Kain laid back down with me in his arms and I cried myself to sleep and Kain knew I cried all night and early morning.

I woke up before Kain and I took a long shower and I got dressed in a short white skirt and a red tank top shirt and did my makeup and I put in silver hoops. I turned around and Kain was up and dressed, he was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve dark blue shirt all his buttons were buttoned except the top one. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss and we walked hand in hand out of our room and downstairs. Today we didn't have class so today was a day just to relax. Aido, Shikki, Ichijou, Seiren, Rima, Yuki and Kaname were downstairs relaxing, but I saw no sign of Zero and Ruka. Kain and I sat next to Aido on the couch and Aido said, "hey Tsubaki and Kain."

I said, "hey Aido how are you this morning?" "Good, so how are you and Kain doing?" Aido said. I said, "we are doing very good." Kain kissed my cheek and Kaname and Yuki were sitting across from us and Ichijou was sitting next to Kaname. Ichijou said, "so as anyone seen Zero or Ruka today?" Seiren said, "No I haven't seen them have you Shikki or Rima?" Shikki said, "nope" Rima shook her head no. Yuki said, "maybe they left earlier and they are on a walk?" Kain had a funny look on his face and said, "Tsubaki I have something to give you?" I said, "what Kain?" He took a black box out of his pocket and he opened it and it was a gold bracelet with rubies on it. I said, "Kain it's beautiful" he took it out and put it on my wrist. I kissed him on the lips lightly and Yuki saw that I was actually very happy with Kain and she was glad.

Aido said, "wow that is beautiful Tsubaki and how come you never get me anything cousin?" Kain said, "because you are my cousin and she is my girlfriend ." "But we are blood related," Aido said. Kain said, "that doesn't mean I have to get you anything unless it's Christmas or your birthday." Aido didn't say anything back Yuki laughed, but she wasn't laughing at Aido, Kaname was tickling her side. Yuki smacked his hands away and told him to stop, Kaname stopped, but I had a feeling it was just for right now. All of us continued to talk until we saw Zero and Ruka come back.

Kaname and Yuki waved to them and they waved back and they sat down on a couch across from Kain, Aido and I. Kain had his arm around my shoulders and I hand my left hand on his leg. Zero saw the bracelet on my wrist and said, "Tsubaki your bracelet is very beautiful, who gave it to you?" I said, "thank you and Kain gave it to me." Zero looked upset that Kain gave me the bracelet and he kissed Ruka's cheek. My eyes flashed red for a split second and I pulled Kain's head towards me and I kissed him on the lips and I started to make out with him and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Zero was mad. I stopped kissing Kain, who now had a happy and satisfied look on his face. I stood up and I walked outside and Kain didn't follow me instead he started to talk to Aido. Zero stood up and walked outside and Ruka was talking to Yuki and Kain was to busy talking to Aido, he didn't see Zero walk outside. I was standing by the tree and there was a big hole in it and I saw Zero and I said, "Zero did you shoot a hole in the tree?" Zero said, "yes I did and also did that kiss I give Ruka make you jealous?" I said, "no, but it seems my kiss I gave Kain bothered you a lot Zero." "No it didn't we are with the right people and you know it, I know this because Ruka never walked out on me like you did four years ago," he said.

I said, "can't you ever let that go I told you why I left and you said you forgave me Zero?" "Well I may have forgiven you Tsubaki, but I can never trust you again. I loved you and I told you things I never told anyone because I trusted you and then you left me without a word," Zero responded back. I said, "Zero I'm sorry I did those things to you, I shouldn't have left, but I did and there is nothing I can do to change it." I had tears in my eyes and I ran away from him. Zero felt upset and felt bad for me a bit. I ran inside and Kain saw me and he saw tears in my eyes and now saw that Zero was gone and I ran upstairs to our room and I threw myself down on the bed and cried into the pillow.

Kain stood up and walked outside and he found Zero and he walked over to him and said, "what in the hell did you say to Tsubaki asshole?" Zero looked at him with anger showing in his eyes and said, "shut the fuck up Kain, it's none of your damn business what I say to her!" "Yes it is she is with me now and you hurt her and I never want you to hurt her again Zero!" Kain shouted back. "Is that a threat Kain?" Zero asked. Kain said, "yes it is stay the hell away from her." Zero pointed his gun at him and said, "I don't respond to threats easily." Kain grabbed the gun in his hand and took it from Zero and threw it to the side and said, "just stay away from Tsubaki and I for now on Zero." Kain walked away and went inside and Zero picked up his gun and walked inside as well. He put his gun away and he grabbed Ruka's hand picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room.

I was still crying when Kain came into the room and Kain sat on the bed beside me. I lifted up my head and he wiped away my tears and I sat up and threw my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around my body. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back and I pushed him down on the bed and continued to kiss me. He stopped and his fangs sank into my throat and he started to drink some of my blood. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him closer. Kain stopped and licked my neck and I kissed him and he ripped my shirt off my body and he ran his hands down my body and he unhooked my bra in the back and he took off the rest of my clothes and I took of his slowly. Kain flipped us over so he was on top of me and he entered me and we had sex for about three hours. Zero stopped two hours before us and he some how knew what Kain and I were doing and he was pissed.

Kain and I got dressed afterwards and I change my shirt since Kain tore it. I put on blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt and white socks and black boots. Kain put on white pants and light blue shirt, but he didn't button any of the buttons, he put on black shoes and I fixed my hair and makeup and we left our room and walked downstairs and we only saw Kaname and Yuki. We sat down across from them and I said, "Yuki how have you and Kaname been doing?" She said, "good very good actually." I said, "that's good" Kaname asked, "so Yuki did tell you about what would happen if you got pregnant Tsubaki?" Kain said, "yes she did tell you, but she also said that Zero would be the one to tell you and try to kick us out, but would you really?" Kaname said, "no I wouldn't do that and plus Yuki would never let me. Plus you would know the only reason why Zero would want me to do that any way?" I said, "yes I do know the reason why he would do that." We continued to talk for hours until it was time for dinner and bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Question Is Asked

Kain as been acting a little strange today and I'm outside with Yuki and Ruka and we are talking to each other. Ruka and I are friends again and I was a little surprised that Zero and I are friends again. Ruka said, "Tsubaki do you think Kain will ask you to marry you?" I said, "I don't know I wish Kaname would propose to Yuki." We continued to talk and we saw Kain walking outside and he had a funny look on his face and he walked over to me. He stood in front of me and he got down on one knee and he took out a small black box and opened it. There was a gold banded ring with three diamonds on it and he asked, "will you marry me Tsubaki my love?" I looked at the ring and Yuki and Ruka who were looking at me to say yes.

I then saw Zero walking outside and he saw what Kain was doing and he had a sad look on his face, I wasn't sure what to do I didn't want to hurt Kain or Zero. I said, "yes I will marry you Kain" he out the ring on my finger and we stood up and we kissed. Yuki and Ruka clapped until they saw Zero and they ran after him. Yuki said, "it will be ok Zero you will get through this." Zero said, "how can I have now lost her forever Yuki"

Ruka said, "Zero I'm sorry to we should've just broken up and I should've went out with Kain and then you would be with her." "Don't blame yourself Ruka I asked you out and we are together and I am going to stay with you and I have grown to have feelings for you Ruka," Zero said. He pulled Ruka closer to her and kissed her on the lips. Yuki walked inside to find Kaname, Kain and I were walking back towards the dormitory and saw Zero and Ruka kissing. Then they walked inside and ran upstairs to their room.

Ruka and Zero are kissing on their bed and they all ready have all their clothing off. Zero bites Ruka's neck and drinks some of her blood and she enjoys it and she does the same to Zero. They make love and afterwards Ruka ask, "so you really want to stay with me Zero?" He said, "yes I do if all she want's is to be friends then that is ok with me." Ruka said, "it doesn't bother you that she is getting married?" Zero said, "let's stop talking about her and get down to business Ruka." She said, "all right" and she kissed him and they made love again.

Kain and I lying on the bed and he is just holding me and I am kissing his chest. I raise my head up and kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. Kain asked, "so when do you want to have the wedding?" I said, "well we should either have it before Yuki as her baby or a moth after she as giving birth." Kain said, "well we don't have to set a date yet my love we still have a little bit of time before we do." "My maid of honors will be Yuki and Ruka and Rima and Seiren will be my brides maids, how about you?" I said. Kain said, "well Kaname is one best man and I'm going to ask Zero, but if he say's no it's not my problem and then I will ask Aido and then Shiki and Ichijou will be up there too." "Thank you for willing to ask Zero you guys should try to be friends,"

I said. Kain said, "I'm willing to try to be friends if he is." I kissed him and snuggled closer to him. I was playing with his hair with my fingers and I pulled his head down and kissed him and he leaned in closer to me and was slightly on top of me and we were about to do something when someone knocked on the door. Kain stopped kissing me and said, "go away who ever it is." He continued to kiss me and the person knocked again he kissed me once again and got out of bed and put a shirt on. He opened the door and it was Yuki.

I sat up and saw Yuki and I saw that my shirt was unbuttoned and I buttoned it back up. I said, "hey Yuki what's up?" Kain let her in and closed the door and sat down on the couch and Yuki sat on the bed with me she saw that the bed was a bit messy and my hair was messy as well and I had hickeys on my neck. She said, "did I interrupt you guy's in the middle of something?" I said, "yes, but it can wait what do you want to talk about?" She said, "it's about Kaname even though I'm pregnant he keep's on wanting sex and he never leaves me alone at least one night I would like to go to bed without having sex, but he doesn't seem to want me to do that." I said, "I know exactly how you feel Kain can't keep his hands off of me."

Kain said, "you enjoy it to much that's why you don't stop me." I said, "he's right I do enjoy it and I bet you do to with Kaname." Yuki said, "I do it's fantastic, but I would just like a break sometime." I said, "try talking to him or make him some kind of deal I'm sure you will think of something your very clever Yuki." She hugged me and said, "thank you I will think of something." After she left and closed the door Kain took off his shirt and said, "now where were we my love?" He walked over to the bed and kissed me and we made love.

In the middle of the night I was thirsty, so I put on my panties' and Kain's shirt, I buttoned it up and I left our room and walked downstairs. I loved his shirt because his scent was all over it. I was getting a drink when I saw Ruka walk in with nothing but Zero's shirt on and her panties' said, "I guess you were thirsty too?" She said, "yes and nice shirt by the way." I said, "thank you and you too." We sat down and drank our water and afterwards she left and went back to bed and when she got into the room Zero was gone. I was putting my glass in the sink and I turned around and saw Zero. He looked right at me and I saw his eyes go from my legs to my face. I said, "don't look at me like that please" he said, "why not?" I said, "it make's me feel uncomfortable." I was walking towards the door and Zero grabbed me and pulled me up against him and I said, "let me go." He didn't and he looked into my eyes and he leaned in close to my lips and was about to kiss me, but I pushed him and he backed up a bit and I said, "don't ever try to do that again Zero."

I walked away from him and back upstairs to my room. Zero was so close to kissing me and he knew that I wanted him to, but I pushed him away because I thought of Kain. Zero drank some water and then went back upstairs and went to bed. I was lying beside Kain and he was sound sleep and I couldn't sleep at all and I got out of bed and stood by the window and looked out at the night. I had a lot of things on my mind not knowing what to do about Zero or Kain I care for both of them, but I can't have both of them. I said to Kain that I would stay with him forever and be his mate for life and that's way it's going to be so I will stay with Kain. I got back into bed and closed my eyes and I felt Kain move closer to me and he draped his arm over my waist and I put my hand over his. I did manage to get some sleep.

I woke up before Kain and I took a long shower and I got out and put on my under garments and put on blue jean capris and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. I put on white sandals and put in silver hoop earrings and my bracelet. I did my makeup and brushed my hair and left it down. I left our room and walked downstairs and I was the first one up. I walked into the kitchen and I ate something and drank some orange juice. I had to go talk to someone so I left the dormitory and I saw some of the day class students and the guys were looking at me. I went to Kaien's office and I knocked on the door.

He let me in and said, "Tsubaki what brings you here?" I sat down and he gave me some tea and I took it and said, "I have a problem." He sat across from me and said, "what's going on?" I said, "I don't know why sir but I still have these lingering feelings for Zero. I love Kain, but I want Zero back and I'm not sure what to do." Kaien looked at me and said, "Tsubaki you do have a serious problem you are in love with two men, but your not sure who to be with, I think you should stay with him and plus Zero is with Ruka and maybe things will work themselves out and maybe you will be with Zero, but as of right now I don't think you will." I said, "thank you so I guess Zero and I will just have to be friends for right now, but the problem is I'm still drawn to him and my heart and my body want him, but they want Kain too, I'm just so confused." "I'm sure you will think of something, now you should go before any day class students come in here or one of the,…" Kaien started to say. I turned around and saw Zero and I said, "what's wrong Zero?" He said, "you fiancé is looking for you." I said, "thanks Kaien I must go now I'm sorry." I stood up and I followed Zero and we walked back to the Moon Dormitory. I saw Kaname outside with Kain and they saw me. Kaname said, "Tsubaki it is strictly not aloud to leave during the day even to go see the chairman."

I said, "Kaname senpai I am sorry, but I had some things to discuss with him which were personal." He said, "it is all right, but never do it again Tsubaki," Kaname said. I said, "yes President Kuran." He walked inside and so did Zero and I was walking inside and Kain stopped me. He said, "I don't like you leaving like that Tsubaki something could have happened." I said, "what could've possibly happen during the day Kain?" "I don't know it's just I very protective of you and I would loose it if anything ever happened to you," he said. I hugged him and I said, "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I was fine."

I lifted up my head from his chest and he kissed me. We walked inside and Yuki was sitting on the couch and she hugged me and said, "thank goodness you are all right." I said, "I'm fine I just went to talk to the Chairman that's all, will everyone quit worry about me all the time you guys are all smothering me to much." I walked away and Kain wanted to follow me but Yuki stopped him and said, "she need's some time to alone right now Kain." He sat down with her.

I was in my room thinking about what to do, I was so tired of everyone worrying about and plus I can take care of myself. Why didn't anyone understand me, everyone is treating me like a little girl and I'm not I am as old as Kaname for crying out loud. I sat down on the bed and I felt tears dripping down my face and I wiped them away and I took off my clothes and I walked into the bathroom and I started the bath tub. I put in some lavender bath beads. I got into the tub and turned off the water once it was filled. I was soaking in the tub and rubbing strawberry body wash on my body and I started to cry.

I saw the bathroom door open and I saw Kain. He was naked and he got into the bathtub with me and he pulled me close to him and I cried into his chest and he massaged my back. He said, "what's wrong my love?" I said, "nothing I was just thinking about things that make me a little upset that's all." Kain lifted up my head and wiped away my tears and he kissed me. I said, "Kain I'm hungry" he said, "take from me my love." My fangs extended and my eyes glowed red and I leaned my head towards his neck and I licked his neck and my fangs sank in. I drank for about two minutes. I pulled away and I kissed Kain and I pushed him back towards the tub and I laid in between his legs and I laid my head on his chest and he held me in his arms. We got out about twenty minutes later and dried ourselves and got dressed. We left our room and walked downstairs and Yuki and Zero were downstairs talking.

Yuki saw me and said, "are you ok now Tsubaki." I sat next to her and Kain sat next to me and I said, "yes Kain held me and gave me kisses and he made me feel all better." Kain put his arm around me and I kissed his cheek and Yuki said, "so have you guys set a date yet?" Kain said, "not yet were still thinking of a date." Zero said, "so Tsubaki I was wondering later tonight if you wanted to go get some ice cream with me just as friends." I said, "sure that sound's like fun" Kain said, "go ahead you have fun my love." I said, "thank you Kain" I kissed him and I was happy.

Later that night I was in my room I took off my clothes from before and I put on shorts and a short sleeve white shirt and white socks and sneakers. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I left my room and I walked downstairs and I saw Zero waiting for me, he was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt and sneakers. He said, "shall we go?" I said, "we shall Zero." I took his arm and we left and left the school and walked to the ice cream parlor. The man said, "what can I get for you?" I said, "a small cup of mint chocolate ice cream." Zero said, "and I would like a small cup of chocolate ice cream." Zero paid him and we got our ice cream and sat down.

I sat across from him and we started to eat our ice cream and Zero said, "you got some ice cream on your lips" I was picking up a napkin to wipe it away and Zero stopped me and said, "I will get it for you." Zero leaned towards me and his lips touched mine and he kissed me on the lips lightly and then he deepened the kiss and he put his hands on my face and he pulled me closer to him. I kissed him back and we pulled away from each other and finished our ice cream. Afterwards we threw away the cups and started to walk home.

Zero was holding my hand and I was still thinking about that kiss, I felt a huge spark when Zero and I kissed and I didn't feel that big of a spark when I kissed Kain. I said, "Zero why did you kiss me?" He said, "I just wanted to remember what it felt like to kiss and I enjoyed it did you?" I said, "Zero I might have enjoyed it but you know it's not right for you to kiss me like that." "What is with you why are you so devoted to him Tsubaki?" Zero said. I said, "Zero you have to except the fact that I am with him and not you." "I can never except that Tsubaki," he said. He tried to kiss me again and I slapped him and I said, "Zero I said no, now please take me home right now!" He said, "fine I will." When we got home he went upstairs and I sat down on the couch and I saw Kain. He was coming out of the kitchen and he sat next to me and said, "so did you have fun?" I lied and said, "yes I did and Zero was a perfect gentleman and didn't try anything Kain." "I'm glad you had fun and that Zero kept his hands to himself," Kain said. I kissed him and we continued to talk.

Zero was upstairs talking to Yuki and Kaname and he said, "that kiss was so wonderful and there was just a huge spark when we kissed and I know that we belong together and I should've said something when I had the chance or stolen her back from Kain, but I know she liked the kiss I could feel it when she kissed me back. When I tried to kiss her again she slapped me." Yuki said, "she probably did that because she knew it was wrong to kiss another man while she is with Kain."

Kaname said, "I think Kain is to possessive with her and I'm afraid if they get married he will never let her go and I think she deserves better Zero." Yuki said, "I agree you two are meant for each other just like Ruka and Kain are meant for each other do you ever wonder why he asked Tsubaki out any way?" Zero said, "to get back at me for taking Ruka away from him that's why he took Tsubaki away from me, but I gave her the wrong signals and made it seem like I didn't want her back and when actually I did, I still love her guys."

Zero was close to tears and Aido was walking passed the door and he heard what Zero said and that he was crying and he felt so bad for Zero. He walked downstairs and was looking for me and he saw me and Kain kissing on the couch and I pushing down the sleeves of Kain's shirt. Aido said, "excuse me Tsubaki can I talk to you." He was looking away when he said that and Kain and I sat up and Kain fixed his shirt and saw that his cousin was looking away. I fixed myself as well and said, "what's up Aido?" He said, "can I talk to you in private?"

I said, "sure thing" I kissed Kain and Aido and I walked outside and closed the door, we sat down by the fountain. I said, "what's wrong Aido?" He said, "well I was walking by Kaname's room and I heard them talking to Zero and he said that he made a big mistake and he should've asked you to come back to him and that he felt a hug spark when you guys kissed and that he still love's you and that he want's you back and he started to cry." I said, "Aido I all ready know all of that I know he still love's me" "then why in the hell are you still with Kain and not Zero," he said. I said, "Aido I can't just leave Kain, we are getting married it wouldn't be right to leave him and I know he would never let me leave him." Aido said, "the Tsubaki I know would never let a man control her life she would be fighting so fucking hard to get her life back and fight to be with the man she is supposed to be with and you know very damn well that my cousin need's to be with Ruka they are perfect for each other and you know Kain just asked you out to get back at Zero for taking Ruka away from him!"

I said, "Aido calm down there is know need to yell" "yes there is get it through your thick skull you belong with Zero not him, break up with Kain and go to Zero!" he said. I said, "I can't do that Aido" He said, "why in the hell can't you leave him Tsubaki?" I said, "I'm pregnant that's why" he said, "what?" and someone else said, "what?" We looked over and saw Kain and he said, "you were going to tell me this when Tsubaki?" I said, "soon" "how long have you've known?" Kain asked. I responded back, "about two months." He said, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I was afraid because you never said you wanted children?" I said.

Kain said, "I would love to have children with you Tsubaki and as many as you would like." Aido left to give us some privacy. Kain and I were sitting down by the fountain and he was rubbing my stomach and I said, "what do you want to name the baby?" Kain said, "well I have a pretty good feeling it will be a girl so I want to name her Akane." I said, "that would be a very pretty name because if she is born with your hair her name stands for brilliant red." I kissed him and we sat outside for a bit more and then we went inside.

Aido was still talking Kaname and Yuki and Kain and I went to bed. Aido asked, "so do you think Tsubaki and Zero will ever be together now that she is carrying Kain's child." Kaname said, "I'm sure they will find a way to be together one way or another." Yuki said, "what she's pregnant with Kain's child when did you find this out?" Aido said, "about ten minutes ago Yuki" Kaname said, "Zero won't be to happy about that when he finds out and I know he will come to me and ask me to kick them out, but don't worry Yuki I will not do it." Yuki kissed them and they went to bed and so did Aido.

The next evening Yuki and Kaname asked to talk to me. We sat down on a couch and Yuki said, "I'm sorry for not telling you Tsubaki. That I was pregnant." I said, "it's ok, but that's not really the reason why you wanted to talk to me right?" Kaname said, "yes, Tsubaki are you carrying Kain senpai's child?" I said, "yes I am" Yuki said, "congrats and don't worry Kaname won't kick you out or Kain or the child when it's born. Even if Zero ask him too." I gave her and him a hug and said, "thank you Kaname senpai and Yuki chan." I stood up and walked over to Kain and he pulled me close to him. Zero walked downstairs and he walked past us and I said, "it won't do any good talking to Kaname." Zero stopped walking and said, "why?" Kain said, "he all ready told us that he wouldn't kick us out Zero so don't even bother talk to him about that." Zero said, "Why would he do that any way? I said, "well Kain and I going to be parents." "I would never ask Kaname to kick you out Tsubaki." He walked away and sat across from Yuki and Kaname and said, "what am I going to do now guys?" Yuki said, "I don't know if you would've said something that would be your child and not his." "Don't you think I know that quit reminding me of that."

Kaname said, "well the dance is coming up soon you know she may let you dance with her even though Kain won't like it, maybe you can tell her how you feel then?" Zero said, "maybe I can, but what if the asshole doesn't let me dance with her?" Yuki said, "Tsubaki won't care she will dance with you without his approval and plus he doesn't get to make decisions for her and if she want's to dance with you she can." Zero thanked them and walked back upstairs and took Ruka to their room and Kain and I walked outside together. Aido came downstairs and was sitting across from Yuki and Kaname. It was getting close for us to go to bed we had a big night tomorrow night tomorrow was the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dance

Tonight was the big dance for the night class and it will be a night to remember. I was in my room getting ready, Kain was wearing black pants a long sleeve white shirt and a black jacket. I was wearing a long black dress, I put in tear drop ruby earrings and my bracelet and a matching necklace. I brushed my long hair and left it down and did my makeup. Kain said, "you look beautiful." He put on my high heel white shoes and we left the room and headed downstairs and walked to the ballroom. Yuki was wearing a short red dress and Kaname was wearing white pants, a black shirt and a white jacket. Rima was wearing a green dress, Seiren was wearing a light blue dress, Ichijou, Aido and Shiki were wearing their night class uniforms. Ruka and Zero came in and Ruka was wearing a long dark blue dress and her hair was pulled back and was wearing long black earrings and necklace. Zero was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black jacket and he looked very handsome.

I was dancing with Kain and Zero was dancing with Ruka and he couldn't keep his eyes off of me and I kept looking at Zero. Ruka could notice who was looking at but I looked back at Kain and kissed him and he pulled me closer to him. After we danced Ruka and Kain were talking and Zero walked over to me and asked, "Tsubaki will you dance with me?" I said, "sure Zero we can dance when the next songs starts." When it started I took Zero's hand and he put his arm around my waist and we started to dance. Kain looked over and saw Zero and I dancing and he was about to walk over to us and Ruka stopped him and said, "let them have one dance Kain."

He said, "fine, I have to go to the bathroom." When he was in the bathroom Zero pulled me closer to him and our eyes met and we were about to kiss, until Kain came back out of the bathroom . He saw what Zero was about to do and he walked over to us and pulled Zero away from me and punched him in the face. I said, "Kain!" Zero stood up and he said, "what the hell man?" Kain said, "stay away from my woman she is mine and she does what ever I tell her to do!" Zero said, "she is not your woman and she can do what ever the hell she want's and you would have to kill me to keep me away from her!" Zero punched Kain and I stood between them and said, "that's enough you two knock it off right now!" Zero said, "Tsubaki I was just trying to defend you." I said, "why would you defend me Zero, you don't even care about me anymore." Zero said, "I will defend you all the time and I do care about you." I said, "did you just say you care about me?" Zero said, "yes I do care about you Tsubaki." Kain said, "Zero just stay away from her. Tsubaki is with me now and she care's for me now not you anymore." I said, "Kain is right, Zero I'm glad that your willing to defend me, but we made our choice and I'm sorry." I took Kain's hand and we walked away and Zero said, "Tsubaki wait please" I stopped and turned around and said, "what?" Zero said, "thank you for the dance and having the chance to hold you again in my arms." I said, "your welcome I will see you later Zero." Kain and I walked over to the refreshment table to get a drink and I asked, "Kain don't get into another fight with him again please, I don't want to see you get hurt ok. I would loose if you would die and you know that."

Kain pulled me into his arms and held me and said, "I'm sorry Tsubaki and I won't do it again I promise." I looked up at him and kissed him and then said, "thank you Kain." Most of the night class as left and only, Kaname, Yuki, Zero, Kain and I were still here. Ruka wasn't feeling to well and she left to go lay down. I was talking to Yuki and the guys were talking and Zero and Kain were behaving themselves. Yuki said, "wasn't it so sweet what Zero said to you cousin?"

I said, "it was sweet I just wish he wouldn't hit Kain even though he did start the fight I just don't want them to fight anymore." "Cousin you know the only way they will stop fighting is if your with Zero and Ruka and Kain are together again," Yuki said. I said, "I know, but I'm starting to have feelings for Kain and I don't want to hurt him or leave him and plus I think Kain love's me." Yuki said, "as he told you?" "He doesn't have to I can see it in his eyes," I said.

Kain walked over to me and took my hand and said, darling I have something to say to you?" I said, "what is it?" "I have been waiting for the perfect moment to say this, but I love you Tsubaki," Kain said. I said, "I love you to Kain." I threw my arms around him and he kissed me and picked me up and spun me around happily and was carrying me in his arms and was walking out of the ballroom. Zero saw Kain carrying me and wished it was him carrying me to our bedroom.

Zero left and went outside Kaname and Yuki went to bed because Yuki was very tired because of the baby. Zero was outside walking around and I looked out the window and saw him and I was looking at him. Kain came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and he looked outside the window and saw who I was looking at. Kain let go of me and said, "you still love him don't you?" I said, "no I don't I just care for him Kain he's my best friend and I'm worried about him it's not a big deal." Kain said, "it's a big deal to me Tsubaki you are with me not him and you are to never talk to him again while your with me, I don't like you around him all the time." I said, "I can be friends with whomever I choose even if it is with my ex!" Kain said, "I said you can't be friend's with him and that is final Tsubaki!" I said, "but you said it was fine for me to go get ice cream with him before and he was a perfect gentleman and you didn't seem bothered about it." Kain said, "I let you go to make you happy even though I wasn't." Yuki heard yelling and she opened her door and heard the yelling coming from Kain's room.

She left her room to go find Zero and she did and said, "Zero you need to come inside right now Kain is yelling at Tsubaki and I don't know what else he might do." Zero looked at her and ran inside with her and they ran upstairs and Zero kicked open the door and he saw Kain slap me across the face. He was pissed off and pulled out his bloody rose gun and pointed it at Kain.

He said, "don't you ever slap Tsubaki again Kain!" I turned around and saw Zero and he saw a red mark on my face. Zero said, "come here Tsubaki right now." I was walking towards Zero and Kain grabbed my hand and said, "your staying right here Tsubaki your not going any where with him." Zero said, "you can't tell your what to do Kain." Kaname, Ruka and Yuki walked into the room. Kaname said, "let go of her right now Kain you can't hurt her she is a pureblood." Renji fell out of the ceiling and said, "yea Kain let her go Tsubaki is my friend. I told you that you needed a new boyfriend."

I shouted, "everyone quit making decisions for me I will date who I want to, Kain and I have some problems to sort out. Zero, he is right with me hanging around you is causing problems because you still care for me and Kain doesn't like that. Now I think I have the right to be your friend but we should keep it that way your with Ruka and you should care for her not me and I'm with Kain. Zero I can take care of myself let me show you!" I took Kain's hand and tossed him over my shoulder and onto the bed. Renji said, "you go girl!"

I said, "Renji get the hell out of here right now!" I saw Ichigo and he said, "Renji get out of here, this Vampire Knight not Bleach now we have a hollow to fight and we need your help." Ichigo grabbed Renji by the ear and took him out of the room and back to the Bleach set. Kaname said, "Tsubaki your sure your ok?" I said, "yes I am fine you all can leave now." Zero said, "I just have one thing to say to Kain." He walked over towards Kain and he said, "if you hurt Tsubaki again I will kill you Kain." Then he left and closed the door. Ruka said, "can I just talk to Kain for a few minutes Tsubaki?" I said, "sure I need to go to the bathroom any way." I walked into the bathroom and Kaname and Yuki had to drag Zero out of the room Ruka shut the door and Kain got off of the bed and looked at her and Ruka said, "what the hell is the matter with you?" Kain said, "nice to see you to Ruka" "don't you ever hit her again she is your fiancé and she care's for you a great deal and you know she does," Ruka yelled towards him. Ruka slapped Kain and said, "don't you ever do that to her again or you will have to answer to me and everyone else again." Ruka walked away and opened the door and then closed it.

I came out the bathroom and I saw the mark on his face and said, "Ruka right? You deserved it and you know it." Kain tried to touch me, but I flinched away and walked away from him and sat down on the couch. Kain sat next to me and said, "my sweet angel I'm sorry for doing that, I just have to except you guys are going to be friends and I shouldn't stand in the way of your friendship." I said, "that's all I ask and for you to love me and our child." Kain said, "I will do all of those things my love." I kissed him and said, "let's go to bed Kain." We stood up and got changed for bed and went to sleep. He was thinking about what Zero said to him and he was worried because he knew that Zero meant what he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The Wedding

Today is Kain and I's wedding and we are very excited, but Kain as to ask Zero if he will be one of his best man. Kain walk's downstairs and see's Zero and said, "I need to ask you a question?" Zero said, "what?" Kain said, "I was wondering if you would be one of my best man today at my wedding?" Zero said, "I will, but I am only doing this for her Kain not you because I want this day to go perfect for Tsubaki." Kain said, "thank you Zero senpai." Kain walked away and Zero picked up the glass he was drinking out of at threw it the wall and it shattered. He knew I must have forgiven Kain and he was pissed that I did. Kain left with the guys to go to the church and Yuki was in my room helping me with my dress. I was wearing a long white gown with short sleeves and it was made of lace and had pink flowers on it and Ruka was doing my hair and she put some of it up and left some down and curled the pieces of hair that were left down.

I put on my veil and Yuki put in tear drop diamond earrings and a matching necklace, Ruka was touching up my makeup when Rima and Seiren came to get us because it was time to go to the church. We left the room and walked outside and Rima handed me a bouquet of flowers and we all got into the limo. We arrived at the church and Yuki, Rima and Seiren went inside the church and went to stand in their places in the front. Kain was wearing a black tux and so was the other guys. Aido was escorting me down the aisle, since I had no father to do so. Aido said, "are you ready Tsubaki?" I said, "yes I am Aido let's go." I took his arm and the doors opened and the music started to play and we walked down the aisle. A lot of other vampires and nobles were here and I could here Kaien crying. I was looking at Kain and then I saw Zero and he had a sad look in his eyes and I looked back at Kain, but I knew Zero knew I looked at him. Aido took my hand and placed it in Kain's and he stood next to Zero.

The preacher said, "we are gathered here today to join this vampire with this pureblood in the bonds of marriage and if any one see's fit to why they should not be married speak now or forever hold his peace." There was no objections and the preacher continued, "Kain do you promise to love her, cherish her, protect her and only be with her for all eternity?" Kain said, "yes I do" "and do you Tsubaki promise to love him, protect him and be with him only for eternity?" he said. I said, "yes I do" "Now the bride and groom have written vows that they would like to say to each other," the preacher said. Kain said, "Tsubaki you are my one and only love and I will love you for eternity, you are my friend, my lover and will be the mother of my children and I promise to protect you and always be there for you for all eternity." I said, "Kain I am so happy that I found you and I love you and only you for all eternity, you are my best friend and my lover and you are my soul mate and I am very happy we are here today to be married." The preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Kain kissed me and the preacher said, "ladies and gentleman I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Akatsuki." Everyone clapped and cheered and Kaien stood up and cheered very loudly. Zero tried to look happy and clapped even though he wasn't. Kaname looked at him whispered, "it will be ok Zero" he didn't say anything because he knew it would not be ok.

We all headed back to the ballroom at school for the reception and Kain and I were dancing and so was everyone else except for Zero who was drinking and he was drinking a lot. I looked over and saw Zero drinking and he was on his fifth glass of wine. Kain and I stopped dancing and I walked over to Zero and I said, "Zero you have had enough so stop drinking." He said, "no it seems to be the only think getting rid of my problems right now and I'm trying to drown out my sadness of losing you." I said, "Zero you haven't lost me we can still be friends." "Don't you understand I don't want to be friends I want to be your husband and your mate for life," Zero said. I said, "you know that can never be now" "You had your chance to stop the wedding and be with me, but you chose Kain over me again Tsubaki," Zero said. I tried to touch him but he flinched away and took his glass and walked outside.

Yuki said, "go after him and try to talk to him again Tsubaki." I walked outside and Kain saw me go outside and I found Zero and he was drinking and I took the glass from him and threw on the ground and it broke. Zero said, "why in the hell did you do that for Tsubaki?" I said, "you have had enough Zero so stop drinking right now I don't like seeing you like this." Zero moved closer to me and I could feel his breathe on my neck as he whispered into my ear and said, "I will never let you go, I will have you one way or another Tsubaki."

He kissed the side of my neck and walked away. Kain came outside and saw me standing there with a strange look on my face and said, "what's wrong?" I said, "nothing let's go back inside." We walked inside and I saw that Zero was no where to be seen. I saw Ichijou and asked, "where is Zero?" He said, "he left he said he was tired." I said, "ok thanks Ichijou." I walked away knowing the real reason why he left. Yuki saw me and said, "so what are you going to do about him?" I said, "who?" "Zero since he still love's you and want's you back Tsubaki," Yuki said. I said, "I want to talk to him some so can you please keep Kain occupied. I have feeling where he went he goes there all the time to let off steam." Yuki said, "sure go head I'll keep a eye on Kain."

I left the ball room and walked down the hallway and found the gun range. I opened the door and saw Zero with a regular gun practicing firing his gun at a target. He didn't notice me come in I walked over to him and Zero stopped shooting and saw me I walked over towards him and put my hand out to him and he took it and pulled me into his arms. He was crying into my chest and I said, "Zero stop crying it breaks my heart when you do." Zero looked up at me and I wiped away his tears and he said, "do you still love me Tsubaki?" I said, "I can't lie to you anymore or deny my feelings for you, but yes I still love you Zero." We looked into each others eyes and he kissed me on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and Zero deepened the kiss. We kept on kissing and Zero was pulling down the sleeve of my gown and I tilted my neck back and said, "do it Zero, but this time don't drink as much."

He leaned in towards my neck and his fangs sank in. He was drinking my blood when the door opened and Kain and Yuki walked into the room. Kain pulled Zero away from me and pushed him up against the wall. Yuki was standing beside me and I saw Kain. He said, "what hell were you doing drinking blood from my wife?" Zero said, "I haven't fed today and she came here to check on me and the hunger came over me and I just grabbed her and fed from her, but I didn't take a lot Kain it's no big deal." Kain said, "yes it is you could've drained her dry since you haven't fed today or drank blood tablets."

Kain let him go and he walked over towards me and grabbed my arm and said, "were going Tsubaki." He dragged me out of the room. Zero fixed his shirt and said, "damn why in the hell did he come in?" Yuki said, "I was keeping him busy, but he saw that Tsubaki was gone for over thirty minutes and he was worried and I tried to stop him but he didn't listen. Did you really not feed today?" Zero said, "no Tsubaki let me drink from her at her own free will." Yuki and Zero left and went back to the dorm room.

Kain and I were sitting on the couch when they came back and Kain glared at Zero who glared back. Zero saw his bite wounds on my neck and he saw some on Kain, who gave me some blood to replenish the blood he took. Kaname walked into the room and saw them and us and said, "there you are Yuki where have you've been I have something to ask you?" Yuki said, "I was talking to Zero and Tsubaki" Kaname was about to say something when Kain walked over to him and said, "Kaname I want you to make sure Zero stay's away from Tsubaki because I found them in the gun range and he was drinking from her." Kaname said, "Zero you know you are not aloud to drink from another vampire's mate or drink on school grounds, for now on I want you to stay away from Tsubaki." Zero said, "all right I will stay away from her Kain." He walked away and Kain sat down next to me and Kaname said, "you don't really have to stay away from her just be more careful next time. I was just saying that to make him happy." Zero said, "thank you Kaname, now you were going to ask Yuki something?" "Yes I was, Yuki my love will you marry me?"

Kaname asked. Yuki looked at Kaname who pulled out a small box and opened it and saw gold ring with green emeralds in the middle surrounding by a diamond on both sides. She said, "yes I will marry you Kaname!" He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. I heard what he asked and I started to clap and yelled, "yes finally you asked her Kaname good for you!" Kaname looked at me and said, "thank you for finally giving me the courage to ask her Tsubaki and helping me pick out the ring." I walked over towards him and gave him a hug and said, "your welcome Kaname." Yuki said, "you had him do this and pick out the ring?" I said, "yes and I thought it was about time he asked you cousin." She gave me a big hug and said, "thank you Tsubaki senpai." Zero said, "that was a very sweet thing you did for them." I said, "she is my cousin and so is Kaname I love her and I love Kaname like a brother they deserve all the happiness they have had so far and they deserved more." Kain walked over towards me and I went with him upstairs to our room. Kaname and Yuki walked upstairs as well and Zero went to his room where he found Ruka sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Four Years Later

And the Children

Four years have gone by and Kain and I are very happy we had a girl and we name her Akane and she has red hair and my eyes. She is three years old now Kaname and Yuki's daughter Mai is four years old and as Kaname's hair and Yuki's eyes. Mai and Akane are outside playing and Yuki and I are watching them. Akane come's over to me and grabs my hand said, "come play with me momma and you to aunty Yuki." We took her hand and spun around in a circle with them. Zero walked outside and Akane saw him and ran over to him and said, "Zero senpai come playing with momma and I." She grabbed his leg and he said, "all right I will come play."

He took her hand and he walked over to me and I said, "I guess she talked you into playing with us, but who could say no to that sweet face." I kissed Akane and she gave me a big hug and asked, "where is daddy?" I said, "inside talking to Ruka." Zero took my hand and her's and we spun around in a circle and then he started to chase her and he was having a hard catching her. Yuki and Mai were watching us playing around and Kaname came out and Mai saw him and yelled, "daddy!" Kaname saw his daughter running towards him and she tackled him to the ground. Kaname said, "hello sweetie" he touched the top of her head. Yuki walked over and said, "sweetie get off of your daddy so he can stand up." Mai stood up and

Kaname got off of the ground and he saw Zero playing with my daughter and he looked very happy. Kain and Ruka came outside and Kain saw Zero playing with our daughter. Ruka said, "someone seems to be loosing their wife." Kain said, "someone seems to be loosing their boyfriend." Ruka said, "I don't care they belong together she wasn't supposed to be your's Kain she will always belong to him remember that." Ruka walked inside and Kain walked over towards us and Zero saw him and told Akane to tackle him and she did and knocked Kain on the ground. I picked her up and held her in my arms and she hugged me.

Kain stood up and kissed my cheek and the top of her head. He said, "someone look's sleepy I think someone need's a nap let daddy take you inside and put you in bed." Akane said, "no I want uncle Zero to do it." Kain looked at me I said, "just let Zero do it you know it will make her happy and you said you want to make her happy always." Kain said, "all right your uncle Zero can do that." Zero walked over to me and I handed her to him and said, "make sure you have the right blanket and her bear or she won't go to sleep Zero." He said, "I will make sure she as everything she need's." Zero took her inside and walked upstairs and put her in her crib and got her red blanket and black teddy bear. He put the blanket over her and handed her the bear and she asked, "do you like my momma?" Zero said, "yes I do, but I can't be with her because she is with your daddy." She said, "I think you and momma will be together soon I think something will happen between momma and daddy." Zero kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Zero walked downstairs and saw me and I said, "did she give you any trouble Zero?" He said, "nope she was a perfect angel, by the way I got you something for Valentines Day Tsubaki." He took a small box out of his pocket and I opened it and it was the locket he gave me on our first date and I couldn't believe he kept it all these years. It was a gold chain with a heart shaped locket on the end and it had a rose and a picture of him on the inside. He put it around my neck and hooked it in the back.

I touched it with my fingers and I said, "I can't believe you kept it all these years Zero" he said, "I kept so I would always have a piece of you with me." He touched my hair with his fingers and he kissed my cheek and walked away. I was still touching the locket when Yuki walked inside with Kaname who was holding Mai who was fast asleep. Kaname took her upstairs to her to put her to bed. Yuki saw the necklace around my neck and said, "he gave it back to you I had a feeling he would some day."

I said, "I can't believe he kept it I am very happy he did and that I get to wear it again." Kain walked inside and saw the necklace and he knew who gave me the necklace. He said, "he gave it back to you Tsubaki?" I said, "yes he did and it means a lot to me." Kain said, "I had a good feeling I should've never married you or been with you in the first place because you still love that bastard!" I said, "I told you not to go there and you did and he is not a bastard so don't call him that and the only bastard I see is you Kain!" He slapped me and said, "don't raise you voice to me Tsubaki. "Don't you raise your damn voice to Tsubaki or hit her!" Zero said.

I saw Zero and he was pissed and he walked over towards me and touched my face and asked, "are you all right Tsubaki?" I said, "I'm fine thank you for asking." Kain said, "don't you dare touch her she is my wife not your's!" Kain tried to grab me but Zero grab me first and stood in front of me and I was holding his left arm. Kain said, "so this is how it is your just going to steal my wife away from me just like you did Ruka!" Zero said, "Tsubaki was never your's to begin with and you stole her away from me!" Zero had his bloody rose gun out and I grabbed it and said, "Zero stop it this won't solve any thing you can't just kill him and expect me to come to you. Zero you have to wait for me to come to you." "I have been waiting for over four years since you disappeared and another four years since you have been married to him," Zero said. I handed Yuki his gun and she took it and I said, "Zero just go I don't want you to kill my husband and I can't be with you when you are like this it scares me." Zero followed Yuki and I looked at Kain and I said, "just stop it Kain and if you keep this up I will leave you and take our daughter." Kain said, "I will never let you leave me and you will never take our daughter away either."

Kain walked away from me and I walked upstairs and Akane was awake I picked her up out of her crib and she saw that I was upset and she said, "did you and daddy have another fight momma?" I said, "yes we did what can I do sweetie I'm to afraid to leave him and I'm to weak to fight him." Kaname came into the room and said, "Tsubaki you are not weak you are a pureblood a lot stronger then Kain, just stand up to him and leave him before you loose Zero forever." Kaname kissed Akane's forehead and said, "Tsubaki if you need any help you know where to find me and Yuki." He walked out of the room and closed the door and he saw Kain. Kaname said, "Kain may I have a word with you?" Kain said, "yes Kaname."

He said, "if you don't stop yelling at Tsubaki and slapping her you will not just have to answer to Zero, but me and Yuki and the rest of the night class." Kain was scared of Kaname and said, "it won't happen again Kaname senpai." Kaname walked away and Kain opened our door and walked in and I was playing with Akane. He said, "Tsubaki can we talk?" I said, "I have nothing to say to you Kain." I looked at him with anger in my eyes and I continued to play with Akane. Kain walked out of the room and I did noticed he as been acting strange lately. I picked up Akane and I went to Yuki's room and asked her to watch her for a few minutes and she said sure.

I saw Kain go outside and I cracked open the door and I saw him outside with Ruka and they were kissing. I closed the door and I could feel the anger in my body and my eyes were glowing red. So now I knew my husband as been having a affair with my best friend. Now I could leave Kain if I wanted too. Zero was out right now and I went into his room and stole his bloody rose gun. I hid the gun inside my jacket and I walked outside and Ruka was gone and I saw Kain. I walked over to him and I punched him in the face. He said, "what the hell was that for?" I said, "I saw you two together!" Kain said, "why should it matter what I do when you spend all that time with Zero." "I may spend a lot of time with Zero, but at least I'm not having a affair like you are," I yelled back at him. My eyes were getting really red and Kain knew I was extremely pissed off, I attacked him again and I cut his face and arm. He fell to the ground and he said, "Are you going to kill me Tsubaki?" I took out the bloody rose gun and pointed it at his head I was about to shoot when someone came up behind me and grabbed me. It was Zero and he said, "Tsubaki stop this right now" I threw Zero off of me and he hit the tree really hard. Kaname and Yuki came outside and Kaname saw that I was about to kill Kain. Someone jumped out of the sky and yelled, "don't kill Kain he is my friend." I saw Renji and he knocked the gun out of my hand. Kaname grabbed me from behind and held me and Yuki said, "Tsubaki calm down before you do something you will regret, what would Akane think if she saw her mother like this right now."

My eyes turned back to their normal color and I collapsed to the ground and said, "I almost killed Kain wait where is Zero?" I stood up and turned around and he was against a tree and was bleeding. Kaname said, "go heal him and I will give Kain some of my blood." I walked over to Zero and put his head onto my lap and I cut my wrist and I put it on his mouth and I forced the blood down his throat. I was crying when the most beautiful purple eyes looked up at me. Zero said, "love don't cry I'm all right now." I said, "but I almost killed you Zero." He kissed me and I heard someone say, "finally!"

We looked over and saw it was Renji. I said, "what the hell are you still doing here?" He shrugged his shoulders and I saw cherry blossoms and I saw Byakuya. I said, "Byakuya what the hell are you doing here?" He said, "I came to get the idiot." Renji said, "Captain Kuchiki" Renji looked at Yuki and said, "hey you girl with brown hair your hot." Yuki said, "my name is Yuki and I don't think my husband appreciates that." Kaname looked at Renji with a death glare and said, "Byakuya get him out of here before I kill him and Renji stay away from Yuki and Tsubaki for now on." Byakuya grabbed Renji's ear and dragged him through the woods and back to the Bleach set.

Kain stood up and saw me holding Zero and took a step towards us and Kaname stopped him and said, "no she belongs to him and Ruka belongs to you. Let Tsubaki go and let her be happy with Zero." Kain said, "all right I will let her go." Zero and I stood up and Kain said, "Tsubaki you can be with Zero I am letting you go." I had tears in my eyes and I hugged Kain and said, "thank you Kain." I walked back over to Zero and I took his hand and we walked inside. Ruka walked out of the woods and tackled Kain and they fell on the ground.

Zero and I walked upstairs to his room, someone how all my clothes were in here and my things and Akane was in the joining room next to his. I said, "Zero how did all my stuff get in here?" He said, "Yuki and Kaname put it in here." I said, "oh is Akane still asleep?" Zero said, "I hope she is for what we are about to do." He closed the door and started to take off his clothing and I said, "Zero I don't want to do this right now I'm tired." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me and kissed me. I said, "Zero stop it right now." I pushed him away and he hit the wall and I ran to the door and it was locked and I heard someone say, "it's locked it won't do you any good cousin." I said, "Yuki let me out right now!" Zero came up behind me and grabbed me and took me back towards the bed. He was just in his pants and he took off my clothes and I covered my breasts with my arms and he said, "the arms are your's but what is underneath them are mine." He tried to move my arms but I pushed him away and he fell on the ground again and I got dressed and headed to the window. I saw Yuki outside and she locked it and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Zero stood up and said, "thank you Yuki." She said, "no problem now go get her." Zero walked over to the bathroom door and it was locked and he said, "Tsubaki open this door right now!" I said, "no leave me alone!" I heard him kick open the door and he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I said, "I'm stronger then you Zero." He said, "don't you remember you gave me your blood the blood of a pureblood which make's me stronger so don't even bothering fighting me." He took off my clothes and his pants and tossed them on the ground and he kissed me. He carried me to the bed and he laid me down and he laid next to me and pulled me into his arms and he kissed me again. I pulled away and said, "you could never be better then Kain!"

Zero said, "don't you try to compare him to me and now you are going to be punished for saying that Tsubaki." He kissed me again and Renji fell through the ceiling and said, "hey what are you guys doing?" Zero said, "get the hell out of here I am trying to make love to her." Zero pulled the sheets over top of our naked bodies. Renji said, "can I join?" Zero said, "hell no only I get to do this kind of stuff to her." Ichigo opened the door and said, "Renji get the hell out of here we are in the middle of a hallow fight and we need you back." Ichigo saw me and said, "whoa you are hot" Rukia came up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head and Renji and dragged them out of the room out by their ears. She closed the door and locked it again and they went back to the Bleach set.

Zero said, "now where were we?" I said, "you were about to let me go to sleep?" "No I was about to give you a punishment," Zero said. He pulled me right up against his body and kissed me and he kissed down my neck and he bit me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and after he pulled away I sank my fangs into his neck as well it as been a long time since I drank his blood. I pulled away and he kissed me and he rolled on top of me and I felt him enter my body. I had my arms around him and my nails were digging into his back he made love to me for about three hours. I was lying beside him and he said, "on a scale 1 to 10 how was I?" I was playing with his hair and I said, "I think you are higher then that Zero about a 15." I kissed him and snuggled closer to him and his arms came around my body and said, "I'm not going to stop until I get you with child Tsubaki." I said, "oh my." He took me again and then another time and we went to bed afterwards.

I woke up and Zero was sleeping beside holding me and I tried to move, but his grip was to tight. He woke up and said, "going some where?" I said, "I have to go the bathroom I promise I will be right back." He said, "go ahead but you better come back." I kissed him and got out of bed and walked into bathroom and I closed the door and locked it again. I went to the bathroom and I started to the shower. Zero heard the water running and he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door and it was locked.

He pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom and found me in the shower. He opened the door and stood behind me and started to wash my body. I said, "Zero what are you doing in here?" He said, "just washing your body Tsubaki and now you have to wash mine." I got some soap and I took the washcloth he handed me and I started to wash his chest and I asked, "do I have to wash down there." He said, "yes you do Tsubaki." I washed down there and he pulled me back up and kissed me and he pushed me up against the shower wall and made love to me again.

Afterwards we dried off and got dressed I was sore I couldn't even dress myself. Zero put on my undergarments and put on a short blue jean skirt and red tub top that showed off my boobs and my stomach, but I took off that shirt and put on a long sleeve white shirt. He put on his necklace around my neck and I put in gold hoops and black leather boots. He brushed my hair and left it down and we left his room and went into Akane's and I picked her up out of her crib and dressed her in blue jeans and long sleeve pink shirt and sandals. She said "momma! You are with Zero now?" I said, "yes he is your new daddy Akane, but you can still see Kain if you would like too?" She said, "yes I would even though Zero is my new daddy Kain is still my real father and I love him and Zero." I kissed the top of her head and so did Zero and we left her room and walked downstairs. Yuki and Kaname were playing with Mai. Yuki said, "it seems like someone had a interesting night?" I said, "yes I did and a very interesting morning as well." I put Akane on the floor and she started playing with Mai. I sat on the couch with Zero who was playing with my hair. Yuki and Kaname sat across from us and Zero kissed my neck and I and I said, "stop it we all ready had sex four times." Zero said, "I can't help it your just so irresistible." I kissed him and said, "we can play later we are to talk with our friends Kaname and Yuki right now." Zero said, "all right but I am holding you to your word we better play later Tsubaki." I gave him another quick kiss and asked, "so what are you guys going to do today?" Yuki said, "nothing much but we do have class later tonight though." I said, "oh no that mean's we can't play Zero if we have class." Zero said, "no we'll just have to play later and I guess we will get no sleep again."

I said, "Zero but I really need my sleep." He said, "but you did promise we would play later." Kaname said, "yea you did promise Tsubaki." I glared at Kaname and said, "don't remind me Kaname senpai, by the way how is Ruka and Kain doing?" Yuki said, "good and they are very happy and they are happy that you are happy as well and plus Ruka is pregnant." I said, "well it's good that they are happy and expecting." Zero asked, "so how many times does it take to get a pureblood pregnant Kaname?" He looked at Zero and said, "well it took Yuki and I six times and who know's it might be longer for you guys." "Oh joy more and more sex with Zero sounds like so much fun," I said sarcastically. Zero tickled me and I laughed and said, "stop doing that Zero." I kissed him and Zero rubbed my stomach and said, "I can't wait until we have a child together again." Kaname said, "oh Tsubaki did you ever find out what happened to your daughter Maria?"

I said, "no my father took her and then they disappeared." Kaname said, "you'll probably be mad but I found your father and he was about to kill a young girl who was Mai's age and I saved her but I had no idea she was your child. She had silver hair and you're your eyes." I said, "so Kaname your telling me our daughter is still alive?" Zero said, "we have to find her" Yuki said, "Kaname all ready found her she is seven years old." Kaname stood up and opened the door to the kitchen and Maria ran out and ran straight to me and said, "mommy and daddy I'm finally with you again." Zero and I hugged her and I said with tears in my eyes, "Kaname senpai how can we ever thank you?" Kaname said, "just be happy together for me and love Akane and Maria and your future children you have together." I stood up and gave Kaname a big hug and Zero shook his hand. We sat back down and Zero put his arm around me and Maria sat next to me and I put my arm around her and she snuggled close to me. Akane stood up and sat on Zero's lap. Mai jumped onto Kaname's lap and was not sitting still very well. Kaname looked at her and she sat still on his lap and laid her head on his chest. I said, "Kaname you are such a good father" he said, "thank you and you are a wonderful mother." Zero said, "how do you get Mai to behave so well for you?" Yuki said, "well it's not easy but she doesn't like it when her daddy is mad at her so when he give's her the look she behaves." Akane was asleep and so was Mai. Zero carried both girls upstairs and put them in their cribs for a nap. Maria said, "so momma who is that girl?" I said, "she is your sister?" "How come she doesn't look like me?"

Maria asked. I said, "that's because she is my child with my first mate Kain and he as red hair." Maria said, "oh what happened to him?" "He is still here and is with Ruka and I'm with your dad again," I responded back. She hugged me and I hugged her back. Zero came back downstairs and sat next to me and Marie looked at him and said, "you are very happy being with momma again right?" Zero said, "yes I am I love your mother very much and you as well and little Akane."

As we were sitting inside in the distance a man was watching us. I was talking to Yuki until my head started to hurt and I could hear someone whispering my name. I put my hands on my forehead and I started to scream. Maria was worried and she at looked at me and said, "mother what's wrong?" Kaname was worried and stood up and kneeled in front of me and touched my face and said, "Tsubaki what's going on?" I said, "Kaname I can hear him inside my mind whispering my name he's trying to lure me to him he's back and he's coming for me." Kaname then felt the presence as well and said, "Rido you should've stayed dead." Yuki said, "Rido I thought you guys destroyed him."

Zero was holding me against him and my head still hurt I could feel him because he forcefully gave me his blood a long time ago. Zero said, "how can we destroy him Kaname?" He said, "we can't only Yuki and Tsubaki can only their combined strength can." I said, "Kaname he said he won't let us kill him and that he can take me whenever he pleases." Kaname said, "I won't let that monster take you and either will Zero or Yuki." I passed out because of my head hurting and Zero said, "Tsubaki?" Kaname said, "take her upstairs and put her to bed." Zero stood up with me in his arms and carried me in his arms. Kaname sat down and Yuki sat next to him and said, "Yuki what am I going to do we have to protect her." Yuki put her arms around him and hugged him close to him and kissed him and said, "we will protect her Kaname." Maria was sitting next to Yuki, who had her arm around her and she knew Maria was scared for her me.

Zero laid me down on the bed and I opened my eyes and he said, "just rest my love and I will be right back I'm going to get you some water and something for your head." I closed my eyes and Zero kissed my forehead. I felt a presence and I opened my eyes and I saw Rido standing over me. I said, "Rido what are doing here?" He said, "I have come for you and you will never see him again or your children." Rido grabbed me and I screamed and I hit him and I woke up and I realized I hit Zero. I said, "I'm sorry Zero." He sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms and he held me and I cried into his chest. Zero said, "he will never get you Tsubaki."

Kaname and Yuki came to check on me and they saw Zero holding me and Kaname knew Rido must have appeared in my dreams. Yuki walked over to the bed and sat behind and wrapped her arms around me and said, "cousin it will be ok." Kaname sat on the left side of me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt safer now that my family and my boyfriend was with me but I was still scared for my life and theirs. I knew that Rido would use them to get to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Evil Returns

A few weeks have passed and Rido still hasn't shown up and we know he must be planning something. The dreams have lessened and my head hurts less, but I can still feel him some where. We are in class and I have my hands on my forehead and Zero is sitting next to me and as his arm around me and Kaname is standing beside me and Yuki is sitting on the other side of me. Kain is also worried and so is Ruka, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Ichijou and Seiren and they want to protect me all with their lives and I don't want them to do that, but I know they will do it no matter what I say. I said, "I need some fresh air guys."

I stood up and Zero tried to follow me and I said, "I want to go alone." Kaname said, "do you think that is best?" I said, "if your so worried just watch from the window I will be close by Kaname." I walked out of the room and Kaname, Yuki and Zero didn't care what I said and they followed me outside without me knowing. I stopped by the fountain and my head starts to hurt and I feel someone behind me and I turn around and it's Rido. He grabs me around the waist and he said, "I have finally found you Tsubaki and you have grown into a beautiful woman and you will always belong to me." I closed my eyes and said, "this isn't real your not here." "No it's not I am really here Tsubaki and I will have you one way or another," Rido said.

He licked my neck and I felt his head lower down to my neck and I was struggling against him and he held me tighter and said, "just one taste Tsubaki." He was about to bite me when I heard a gun shot and I turned my head and saw Zero, Kaname and Yuki. Zero said, "get your hands off of her Rido!" Zero shot Rido in the arm and then shot him in the back next and he fell backwards.

Kaname got over to me fast and grabbed me and brought me to Zero who put me behind me and Rido stood up and said, "Tsubaki, two purebloods and vampire will not protect you from me forever." He disappeared and I was feeling dizzy and Kaname caught me and he said, "what's wrong?" I said, "I don't know I can still feel his touch on me and it's disgusting." Zero took me from Kaname and held me in his arms and said, "I will take her inside." Kaname and Yuki followed him and Kain opened the door and Zero laid me down on the couch and walked into the kitchen and got me some water. He brought it back and he picked my head up and I drank some. Aido said, "Kaname senpai what are we going to do?" Kaname said, "we have to destroy him" Kain said, "but can't only Tsubaki and Yuki destroy him?" Ruka said, "yes but if he keeps doing this to Tsubaki she won't be able to fight." I said, "that's why he is doing it he know's who can kill him and he is trying to prevent me from fighting him." Kaname said, "well we will find a way to protect you from him and then when your strong enough you and Yuki can kill him for good and you will."

I said, "I hope so Kaname senpai" Zero moved my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and Zero sat next to me and held my hand in his. Kaname had a sad look on his face and Yuki held his hand in her's and laid her head against his shoulder. Zero picked me up when I was fast asleep and carried me upstairs to our room. He laid me down on the bed and laid next to me and held me in his arms as I slept.

I opened my eyes and Zero was sleeping beside me and his arm was around my waist. I moved it gently and I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and I splashed some cold water on my face. I looked up and I saw Rido in the mirror and then he was gone. I collapsed to the ground and put my arms on top of my knees and I put my head down and I started to cry.

I picked up my head and I tried to stand but I couldn't and I fell back on the ground. Zero opened the door and picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He laid me down and he kneeled by the bed and held my hand in his. I said, "Zero what are we going to do I can barely stand anymore and I feel like my power is being drained from me." Zero moved my hair out off my face and he kissed my lips and said, "you are weak because you need to feed love." Zero stood up and cut his neck with his finger nail and he sat next to me on the bed and pulled me up and put my head by his neck.

I licked the blood coming out of his neck and I sank my fangs into his neck. I drank for about three minutes and Zero stopped me and wiped the blood off my mouth and licked the blood off his finger. He picked me up and we took a shower together and he got dressed and helped me dress. I brushed my hair and we walked downstairs together. I saw Kaname, Yuki, Ichijou, Kain, Aido, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and Sieren all downstairs sitting down. Kaname saw me and I was pale and Zero helped me sit down and he sat next to me. Kaname said, "have you drank anything Tsubaki?" I said, "Zero just gave me some of his blood." Kaname walked into the kitchen and got a glass and he cut his wrist and put his blood into the glass and the wound closed and he handed my the glass and Zero helped me drink the blood. I handed the glass to Aido and he sat it on the coffee table and the color of my skin was coming back.

I felt a little bit better and Kaname said, "you look much better Tsubaki" I said, "thank you Kaname senpai." Yuki had a worried look on her face and I looked at her and said, "Yuki don't look at me with worried eyes I am fine." Yuki said, "no your not your getting weaker and only Kaname's blood helped you, not even Zero's is, Rido is trying to make you weak, but how is he doing it Kaname?" Kaname said, "I'm not completely sure but Tsubaki and him must have a connection some how. Tsubaki did you ever drink his blood?" I said, "he forced me to drink his blood when he took me from my father years ago."

Kaname said, "well that connection apparently is still there." Kain asked, "is there any way to break it?" Aido said, "yes he as to die for good." I said, "Everyone please stop trying to protect me please, don't you see he is going to use all of you to get to me and I don't want any of you killed because of me so stop protecting me and that includes you Kaname you got Yuki back and have a child together and soon you will have another one. Yuki is pregnant I can tell." Kaname looked at Yuki and asked, "are you?" Yuki said, "yes I am." I stood up and Zero tried to help my but I smacked his hands away and glared at him and said, "I can stand by myself and walk by myself to so don't follow me."

I walked away and I was heading to the stairs, I walked upstairs and I was walking in the hallway and my head started to hurt and I collapsed to the ground and I caught the railing before I fell completely on the ground. I said, "I have to get a hold of myself I am stronger then this I know I am." I closed my eyes and I stood up and I felt a bit better. I said, "he as no control over me I am a pureblood and a Kuran and I will destroy him I will do it with Yuki fighting along side of me."

I walked down the hallway and back downstairs and walked past everyone and walked into the library. I sat down in a chair it was very quite in here which was good, my head started to feel better. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them again and I saw the bodies of Kaname, Yuki, Zero and my children. I screamed and then the bodies were gone and I saw Zero, Kaname and Yuki run into the room. I looked at Zero and I was about to fall out of the chair and he ran over to me and caught me. I said, "he's going to kill all of you and our children if I don't give into him Zero." Yuki said, "we have to get the children some where safe Kaname." I said, "it won't matter he will find them no matter where we send them." Akane and Maria came into the room and ran over to Zero and I.

Maria said, "momma what's wrong?" Akane looked me with sad eyes and I hugged them to me and said, "momma is going to be ok, now go play with your cousin Mai all right." They both kissed my cheek and left and they were playing with Mai and Kain and Ruka and the others were watching them. I said, "Zero I think I might be pregnant I think that might be another reason why I have been dizzy and weak." Zero put his hands over my stomach and felt something inside of me and said, "yes you are Tsubaki and the baby is doing good, but with all this stuff going on with Rido it is causing some stress to the baby you have to be careful from now on if you expect our child to survive."

I started to cry and Zero picked me up and carried me out of the library and Kaname and Yuki followed him. Zero sat down on the couch with me sitting on his lap. I was lying my head on his shoulder and he was rubbing my back. Akane and Maria sat next to him and Maria laid her head on my lap and I touched the top of her head. Akane was sitting on top of Kain's lap and he was tickling her. Zero had a sad look on his face and Maria sat up and looked at her daddy and wiped away his tears and said, "daddy I know that you will never let anything happen to momma and neither will uncle Kaname and aunt Yuki I know you guys can protect her." Zero hugged her and then she sat next to him and he put his left arm around her and he had his right arm around me.

I lifted up my head and he turned his head toward mine and we kissed on the lips. I saw Akane and she was laughing while her dad was tickling her. I laughed which made Zero and Maria smile and Kaname smiled and his sad eyes turned back to happy eyes and so did Yuki's. Akane said, "daddy stop tickling me" Kain was laughing and he did stop. I smiled at Kain and Ruka who was rubbing her stomach her baby was due in four months. Akane jumped off Kain's lap and sat on Zero's lap next to me and I kissed the top of her head and she laid her head down on my lap and she was playing with my hair. She started to rub my stomach and asked, "momma are you pregnant?" I said, "yes I am you and Maria are going to get a new baby sister or brother, your daddy want's a boy next and I think it might be a boy I'm carrying, but I'm not sure yet since I'm only a month pregnant." Akane said, "I would be happy with a baby brother momma." I kissed the top of her head and Maria looked at me and I said, "what sweetie?" She said, "who is this man after you momma?" Kaname said, "Maria he is my uncle and he is hard to kill and your mother was to be joined to him a long time ago but he took your mother away from her father and he tried to use to help him kill my parents but you mother turned against him and helped me fight him and we killed him, but apparently we didn't kill him and now he is back and he want's Tsubaki back, but none of us are going to let that happen."

Maria said, "oh and thank you Kaname senpai for looking out for my mother so much." Kaname said, "you welcome Tsubaki is part of my family and I love her like a sister and I will always protect her and Yuki and everyone else in my family and my friends." Yuki hugged Kaname and kissed him on the lips and said, "you are such a wonderful man Kaname that's why I love you so much." She kissed him again and I said, "you guys have such a great love and you guys were always meant to be together forever." Yuki said, "thank you cousin and you and Zero will always be together." Kain said, "Zero I don't know if I apologized enough for taking Tsubaki away from you, but I am very sorry that I did and I am glad we are friends again."

Zero said, "thank you Kain and I am sorry I took Ruka away from you." I smiled I was happy that they were friends again and that they apologized to each other. My smile faded when I looked out the window and saw Rido and he had a wicked smile across his lips. I looked away and he was gone. I said, "Kaname I saw him again and then he disappeared." Kaname said, "he is trying to mess with you Tsubaki, don't let him get into your head." I said, "I will try, but it is hard at times to keep him out of my head." Zero was laughing and I said, "what's so funny baby?" He said, "you said hard?"

I smacked Zero and said, "that isn't that funny Zero." Kain was laughing and I glared at him and he stopped laughing and I looked back at Zero and he stopped laughing as well. Kaname smiled and Yuki looked at him asked, "what are you smiling about?" Kaname said, "this I always dreamed of my family being like this, but I thought it would've never happened." Yuki said, "well it did we are a big happy family Kaname, but we have one family member to get rid off." Kaname said, "yes we do and we have to come up with a plan before Rido does and take action before he does." I said, "Zero I need some fresh air can we go outside and go for a little walk?" Zero said, "sure, Kaname and Yuki just keep a watch from a distance."

Kaname said, "all right we have you back, Ruka, Kain and everyone else keep a eye on the kids all right." Ruka said, "all right we will watch them." Akane got off of my lap and sat next to her sister. I got off Zero's lap and we stood up and he took my hand in his and we walked to the front door and opened the door and walked outside. Kaname and Yuki followed us outside and stood in front of the door to keep watch. Zero and I are walking outside and we walk past the fountain. I sit down and Zero doesn't instead he get's on one knee and take's out a small black box and he opens it and I see a gold ring with three diamonds on it and he ask, "will you marry me Tsubaki?" I said, "yes I will Zero."

He put's the ring on my ring finger and I stand up and so does he and we kiss and I said, "I am so happy right now Zero." He pulls me into his arms and I kiss his lips and he kissed me back and then kisses my stomach. As I am holding Zero out of no where I see him pulled off of me and I see some vampires grab him and push him to the ground. I try to run to him but Rido is standing in front of me. I try to yell out Kaname's name but Rido put's his hand over my mouth and grabs me. He said, "Zero you are going to watch me drink from Tsubaki." Zero was struggling, but he couldn't move, Rido turned me around and made me face Zero. He held me from behind and he moved my hair away from my neck and he licked my neck and he lowered his head to my neck and I felt his fangs pierce my neck and he started to drink my blood. I was struggling against him but he held me still, Zero said, "Rido let her go."

The vampires pushed his head back down to the ground, Rido didn't stop drinking my blood yet and I was feeling weak. Zero saw that I was getting weak and said, "stop it Rido your going to kill her." Rido did stop and picked me up his arms and held me close to his chest and I was passed out and he licked the blood off of my neck. He said, "finish him off, Kaname, Yuki and any other vampires you want to, kill the children as well!" Rido disappeared with me in his arms Zero screamed my name. He threw the two vampires off of him and pulled out his gun and shot one of them. He saw the other disappear and he saw Kaname and Yuki. Kaname looked at Zero's face and he knew that Rido took me. Zero found the engagement ring on the ground and picked it up and put it in his pocket.

They saw more level E vampires and they saw, Aido, Kain and Shiki run outside along with Rima. Ruka, Seiren and Ichijou were inside watching the children. Zero said, "let's finish them off and try to find Rido and Tsubaki!" Kain set one vampire on fire and he turned to dust, Zero shot a couple, Yuki and Kaname were killing them easily since they were purebloods. Aido was using his ice power to freeze them to kill them. Shiki was using his blood in his finger and was using it as a rope to kill them, Rima was using the lighting from her hands to kill them. They managed to kill them all, but they were not sure where Rido took me.

I woke up in a strange bed and I was wearing a long red silk nightgown, the necklace Zero gave me was gone and I sat up and my hair was still down and I sat at the edge of the bed and I tried to stand but I couldn't. I heard someone say, "don't try to stand up you are to weak Tsubaki." I saw Rido sitting in a chair and he stood up and he was standing in front of me and looking down at me. He put his arm around me and laid me back down on the bed and he laid on top of me. I said, "let me go Rido." He said, "no you will never be rid of me." His lips came down on mine and he kissed me and I was struggling against him but he held me still. He stopped kissing me and he took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor he was just in pants.

He use finger and cut the side of his neck and pulled me up and put my head against his neck and said, "drink Tsubaki." I tried to pull away but he pulled me back against him. I knew I had no choice so I licked his neck and I sank my fangs into his neck and began to drink his blood, I felt it being absorbed into my body and I felt the strong power of the Kuran blood. He put his hands around my body and he kissed my shoulder and up my neck while I fed on him. I pulled away and he kissed me to get the blood off my lips. He said, "see why would you want to be with a non pureblood when you can be with one and drink much better blood all the time." I said, "because I love Zero and I will never love you Rido!" He slapped me and said, "you will grow to understand and love me Tsubaki and we will have children together and I rid you body of that baby growing inside of you." He pushed me down on the bed and he placed his hands on my stomach and I started to feel pain and I felt like my child was being killed. He looked at me and moved his hands and I put my hand on my stomach and I couldn't feel my child anymore inside of me. I said, "you killed my baby!" He said, "don't worry you will get pregnant again Tsubaki, but with my child." He kissed me on the lips roughly and he then tore off my nightgown and I tried to cover my body up but he pinned my arms to the bed and then he took off his pants. I said, "no please Rido no."

I started to cry and I looked away from him. He said, "look at me" he pulled my head back towards him. He kissed me and then I tried to use my powers to push him off of me but it wasn't working he was to strong for me by myself. He kissed down my neck and then I felt him enter my body roughly. I dug my nails into his back and he liked that. I screamed out but not in pleasure but in pain. He made love to me for about three hours, I was lying on the bed next to him and he had his head on top of my breasts. He made me put his arms around him.

He was starting to fall asleep and so did I eventually. I woke up a few hours later and Rido was gone. I got out of bed and opened the closet and found woman clothes. I opened a dresser and I put on black panties and a matching bra and the only clothes in the closet were all skimpy. I put on a black silk dress that went to my thighs and black high heel shoes. I brushed my hair and I found some jewelry and I put in the diamond earrings and the choker, which was a black leather band with a diamond in the front that dangled. I put it around my neck and I fixed the bed and I walked over to the door.

I opened it and it was unlocked and I walked down the hallway and downstairs. I ran for the front door, but it was locked. I turned around and bumped into Rido and he said, "trying to leave my love?" I said, "no of course not." He said, "it seems my vampires didn't do their job they were all killed, so that means you lover is looking for you and so his my nephew and so his my niece, but they will never find us Tsubaki." He pulled me close to him and he said, "you look beautiful Tsubaki." I said, "thank you Rido" he kissed my cheek and he turned my head and he sank his fangs into my neck and drank some of my blood. He pulled away and the bit marks disappeared. He kissed my lips and nibbled on my bottom lip and then pulled away from me and said, "you must be hungry I had some food prepared for you in the kitchen so go eat and I will see you later lover." He kissed me again and walked away and I walked into the kitchen and I sat down and I saw some strawberries, grapes and some vegetable soup.

I ate the fruit and looked at the soup it was the soup my mother used to make me. I ate it and I cried a bit as I ate it and I wondered how Rido knew this was soup she made me. I finished it and put the bowel in the sink. I wiped away my tears and walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs. I walked into the bedroom and I took off my shoes and put them by the bed and I sat down on the bed. I touched my stomach and I was so angry that he killed my child, I said, "Zero my love find me soon please." I laid down on the bed and cried into the pillow.

Kaname, Yuki and Zero were trying to think of where Rido would take me, Kaname knew since we were connected by blood that he might be able to sense me where I am, but he was having trouble right now sensing where I was and he know's that's the only way to find me. Until he could they have to think of another plan.

Rido walked upstairs to the bedroom and he heard me crying and he opened the door and he walked over to the bed. He sat on the bed next to me and I lifted up my head and I saw him. Rido reached his hand towards my face and wiped away my tears. I pushed his hand away and stood up from the bed. I walked away and stood by the window and I looked out the window. Rido got off the bed and came up behind me and put his arms around me.

I leaned back against him and said, "why are you doing this to me Rido why did you take me away from Zero and my family?" Rido said, "you were meant to be with me in the first place and you know it and I will never let you go you are mine forever Tsubaki and I love you." I turned around and looked at him and his eyes were sad looking and I said, "I don't believe you Rido you are a evil and deceitful pureblood, we were never meant to be and I will never love you, my heart belongs to him and it always will!" He pulled me against him and said, "you are mine and I will not let you go we will be together for eternity Tsubaki." He kissed me and picked me up and carried me to the bed and he made love to me. I woke up and saw Rido sleeping beside me and I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. I stood up and I took a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around my body. I walked over towards the window and looked out at the night sky. I put my hand by my neck and I could still feel Rido's touch there. I looked over and he was still asleep. I walked back over to the bed and I laid down and pulled the covers over top of me. I was watching Rido sleeping and I reached out my hand to touch him, but I pulled my hand away.

I was cold so I moved closer to Rido and I put my head on his chest. I felt his arms come around my body and I wrapped my arms around him as well. He began to rub my back and I picked up my head and his lips came down on mine and I kissed him back, I knew I had no choice but to give him what he wanted, but Rido stopped kissing me and pulled away. I said, "what's wrong?" He said, "you are only giving me what I want Tsubaki, you don't want to do this." I said, "yes that is true, but I think you have some how have changed, before I saw that sad look in your eyes that I thought I would never see." I touched his cheek with my hand and pulled his head down towards me and I kissed him on the lips, Rido deepened the kiss and he pulled me close to him and I was underneath him and I kissed his neck and I bite him and drank some of his blood and Rido entered my body and I screamed out his name and dug my nails into his back.

Afterwards he was holding me in his arms and I was kissing his neck and then his chest. I felt his hands go down to my stomach he began to rub my stomach and placed my hands over his. He said, "you will have a child with me Tsubaki" I said, "I don't want your child I want Zero's back not your's." Rido said, "well you will never have children with him again and when you get pregnant with my child or children you can't kill them or you will die Tsubaki, so you don't have a choice you are all ready pregnant with twins and they are mine and so are you."

I woke up a few hours later and saw that Rido was gone and I got out of bed and I put some clothes on and I turned around and saw Zero. He ran over to me and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and said, "what are you doing here?" He said, "Kaname as connection with you because his blood flows through you and he can sense you most of the time." Zero took my hand and led me out of the room and took me downstairs and I saw Rido on the ground and he was bleeding and Yuki and Kaname were standing near him with his blood on them. Yuki saw me and said, "Tsubaki let's finish this." I said, "let's do this cousin." I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and we looked at Rido and we used our powers and killed him and his body turned to dust.

Kaname said, "it's finally over he is gone for good" I looked at Zero with sad eyes and I said, "Zero he killed our child and got me pregnant with his and I want to keep them." Zero said, "what you are going to keep that bastards children Tsubaki?" I said, "I don't have a choice he said I would die if I killed them Zero." He said, "I don't believe you, I bet you want to keep them and that you loved him." I said, "I'm telling the truth I could never love that bastard I only love you Zero."

He didn't say anything and walked away from me. I started to cry and Kaname and Yuki took me back to the academy and when I got upstairs Zero's stuff was gone and I walked back downstairs and Ruka saw me and said, "he left Tsubaki, he said he wouldn't help you raise those bastards offspring." Ruka held me and I cried and Kain saw I was very upset and he walked outside and went after Zero. He was pissed that Zero hurt me and he was going to get some answer from him. Kain find's him and Zero points the bloody rose at him and Kain said, "Zero what the hell is the matter with you? Tsubaki is hurt and you know she doesn't want those children and you know it."

Zero said, "I don't care now get out of here before I kill you and tell her that if she sends anyone else after me I will kill the twins and anybody she sends after me and I will still leave her alone." Kain didn't say anything and walked away Zero lowered his gun and continued to walk away. Kain came back to the academy and told me what Zero said. I was still crying and I ran upstairs to my room and threw myself down on my bed and cried into the pillow. I cried all through the night and cried myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Pain Continues

A few months have past and know word from Zero and I knew that he was never coming back and it hurt so much. My stomach as gotten bigger I am four months pregnant. Maria and Akane miss him terribly, but what I don't know is that Zero is secretly sending them gifts and cards and seeing them when I am not around and while I am in class. One day I notice Maria is gone and I walk outside and I see Maria and she is talking to someone and I see that it is Zero. I run over to them and Zero see's me and pulls his bloody rose out and points it at me. I said, "Zero I am sorry I hurt you, but Rido was going to kill Kaname, Yuki, Maria, Akane and you if I didn't do as he wished." Zero said, "leave so I can talk to Maria or I will shoot you in the stomach!" I am crying and he said, "I don't care if you are crying now leave Tsubaki!" I said, "fine if you are going to act like that I will take Maria and Akane and leave and you will never see your children again!" He tell's

Maria in her mind if she and Akane want to still see them it will have to be in secret and I can't read her mind or Zero's. I said, "Zero why are you doing this to me I love you and if you won't let me be with you I want you to kill me because I won't live without you and if you won't do it I will." Kaname and Yuki walked outside and saw us and ran over to us. Zero said, "if you want to die then do it your self because I want you to be miserable for what you did to me." Kaname said, "Zero I know you still love her and remember I told you if you ever hurt my cousin that I would kill you." Zero said, "then kill me and then she will be more miserable."

Yuki said, "stop it both of you right now! Zero she had no choice do you really think she wanted these children you love her and she did what she had to do to protect us all!" Zero said, "I do still love her, but she said she wanted them and I won't help her raise those bastards offspring!" Yuki said, "you are a cold hearted bastard Zero! No matter where you go you will still love her and miss her, you two are soul mates and can't live without each other you won't be able to survive without each other."

Zero didn't say anything and Maria said, "daddy I love you but I won't speak or see you if you don't get back together with momma." Zero said, "fine" I said, "Zero don't you care about your own daughter?" Zero said, "of course, but I'm not helping you raise those kids." He points his gun at my stomach and I use my powers and throw him against a tree and he hits it really hard and the bloody rose falls our of his hand I pick it up and point it at him. He stands up and walk's away and I shoot at him and hit him in the arm. He said, "screw you and that shit inside of you." I see Zero leave and I hand the gun to Yuki and walk back inside.

Maria come's in with Kaname and Yuki and before Zero left Yuki gave him the gun back and then he left for good. I saw Ichijou and he hugged me and said, "I will help you through this Tsubaki and I will always be there for you, I still care for you Tsubaki." I said, "thank you Ichijou for everything I still care for you as well." I took his hand and he helped me upstairs and we walked down the hallway to his room. We went to sleep and so did everyone else.

The next couple of months went by fast and I gave birth to the twins a boy and a girl. I named the boy Akuma and the girl Yuri, they both have Rido's hair and Akuma as his eyes and Yuri as mine. Nobody as heard a word from Zero but unknown to my knowledge Maria and Akane are still secretly seeing him, even though Akane isn't his real daughter he still love's like she was his own. I have a feeling that I haven't heard the last from Zero and that he is going to do something to me or the twins.

Zero does come back and when everyone is in class he take's the twins and leaves no trace of him being there or where he was going. We come back and I go to check on them and I find that they are gone and I know Zero took them. Ichijou come's in and I said, "he took them Ichijou he took the children." Ichijou hugged me and I said, "I have to find him but it must be alone, so please don't tell anyone where I have gone I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me or him." Ichijou said, "all right but you know Kaname and Yuki will find out sooner or later sweetie." I looked at him in the eyes and I kissed him on the lips and I grabbed a few things I would need and I left the academy in search of Zero.

I have been on my search for week's and I reach out to Yuri's mind and I can start to sense where they are and also Zero because he does have my blood running through him. I find a old house and I open the door and I see Zero. I said, "Zero why? I will do anything to get you and the twins back and you know it I love you and I know you still love me and the girls and that you miss me as much as I miss you and I don't want to be with Ichijou I am just with him because I love you not him and I am with because I don't want to be alone. You know you can't survive long like this Zero you will fall to a level E and I don't want that only a pureblood's blood can save you and Kaname, Yuki and I are the only one's left." He said, "then you shouldn't have done what you did goodbye Tsubaki, the twins are upstairs and I don't care if I fall to a level E and I would never want your blood or Kaname's or Yuki's." I tried to touch him and he swatted my hand away. I said, "how can you say that do you really think I want to see you like that?"

He said, "I don't care what you think Tsubaki." I said, "Zero please stop this like Yuki said us not being together is killing us and you know it I am not happy with Ichijou and you know I will only be happy with you. I didn't want these damn children in the first place and I don't know why you didn't believe me in the first place, but I do love them now and I will protect them from the vampires that followed Rido because you know if they get their hands on them you'll know how they will turn out they will be just like him."

Zero said, "I don't care take them and get out and never come look for me again or I will kill you." I felt tears dripping down my face and I walked upstairs and got the twins and I walked back downstairs and looked at Zero one last time and left. Zero slammed the door shut and felt pain in his heart and felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. He punched the wall in anger and he knew he would always miss me and he knew he was stupid to let me get away from him once before. But will he let it happen again?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lost Love And

The Return of The Brother

I am outside playing with Maria and Akane and Ichijou is watching us Kaname and Yuki are watching the twins. As we are playing I see someone walking towards us and I see that it's Zero. I tell the kids to go to Ichijou and they do. I run over to him and I look at him and I said, "you not Zero, your Ichiru." He said, "yes I am and I am back and where is my brother? Man my brother as good taste you are a hot." I said, "your brother is gone and talk to me like that." Ichijou walked over to me and the kids stood behind him and he said, "Ichiru I don't appreciate how you talk to my girlfriend." Ichiru said, "oh so my dumbass brother let you get away from him again. Let me guess he left you because you couldn't get rid of the twins that you were carrying and he didn't believe that Rido told you that it would kill you if you killed them."

I said, "yes how do you know all of this?" Ichijou said, "probably because he still works for the council and is here to take them?" Ichiru said, "actually no I don't work for them anymore I came here to enter the day class and start a normal life as a high school student." I said, "how do you know you aren't lying to us?" Ichiru said, "well do you see any other vampire around from the council? Plus the Chairman checked me out and if you want to know if I am telling the truth ask him because he know's I am." I said, "we'll ask him soon, but for now I suggest you leave before other's see you."

He said, "all right I will see you later Tsubaki." He turned around and walked away and I said, "I so don't trust him do you Ichijou?" He said, "no, but let's not tell Kaname about this as of right now all right and you too girls don't tell him all right?" Maria said, "all right we won't right Akane?" She said, "yes we promise Ichijou senpai." Ichijou took my hand in his and we walked back inside and the kids followed us inside as well. I still don't trust Ichiru or his motives and I do believe that he is still working for the council and that he is here for some reason and I think it as something to do with Rido being killed by Yuki and I and that he is after the twins. Ichijou and I will just have to be cautious around him and watch him closely. I just hope Zero is ok and that he isn't a level E yet and I don't want that for him, he would never be able to see his children again if he became a level E.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Heartache And 

The Vampire That Is

Almost A Level E

A month have gone by and I know that Zero will fall to a level E soon and I don't want that. The twins have grown and Kaname, Yuki, Shiki and Rima have taken care of some threats to them. So now the twins are safe for now, but I still love Zero and want him back and want to help him. Kaname and Yuki came back and I walked back downstairs and I saw Zero with them and he didn't look so good. I said, "Kaname what happened?" Kaname said, "he is close falling to a level E and he won't take our blood maybe you can try." I said, "all right sit him on the couch."

They did and stayed close by to watch him. I sat down next to him and I reached my hand out to him and he slapped it away. I cut my neck and he smelled the blood and his eyes glowed red. I said, "you can't refuse Zero the smell of blood will draw you in." Zero looked at me and grabbed me and I saw his head lower down to my neck. He licked my neck and I felt his fangs sink into my neck and he began to drink my blood.

I put my arms around his neck and after three minutes I pulled Zero away from my neck and his eyes turned back to normal and he looked much better. He wiped the blood off his lips with his finger and put in it in his mouth. The holes on my neck closed and I said, "Zero" he looked at me and said, "thank you Tsubaki you didn't have to do that you know." I said, "I know but I love you and will do anything for you, now I guess you want to leave me again right?" Zero stood up and started to walk away and Yuki said, "your going to leave her again Zero? After what she did for you and it was something she didn't have to do, she could've let you fall to a level E and if you did you wouldn't have been able to see her or the children again, so don't dare leave my cousin again!"

Kaname said, "Zero your brother is back and he said he's not working for the elder council anymore but we don't believe him. What if he as intentions of killing Tsubaki and Yuki for killing Rido. What if he steals the twins and take's them to Shiki's uncle and they turn out just like him do you want that?" I stood up and walked towards Zero and I put my hand out to him and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me close to him and let go of my hand and he touched the side of my cheek and I put my hand on top of his and he moved his head closer to me and his lips found mine and he kissed me. He pulled away and said, "Tsubaki I have been a fool to leave you I still love you and I missed you every day since we parted. I followed Kaname and the others when they went after the vampires that were after the twins and I heard what they said, everything you told me was true, I will try and love the twins if I can, but we need to remake our child again. I will protect you and everyone else in this academy from my brother and the twins." I said with tears in my eyes, "Zero I love you so much and thank you for coming back to me and I want to have more children with you and only you and thank you for saying that you will try to love the twins." I hugged him and kissed him on the lips long and passionately.

Zero stood up and picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He kicked open the door and closed it with his foot and I saw that his things were back and he put his necklace that he got me back around my neck and the engagement ring back on my finger. He laid me down on the bed and laid on top of me. He kissed me and I noticed all of our clothes were off some how.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him enter my body and he made love to me for over seven hours and it was wonderful. Later I was lying beside Zero and his hair as grown and I am playing with it and he is just watching me. I said, "Zero I like you hair this long it's fun to play with." Zero said, "I can tell love" I kissed him on the lips lightly and tried to pull away but Zero didn't let me and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and said, "let's get some sleep I am sure you are very tired my love?" I said, "yes I am and we can play later tomorrow my love." He kissed me again and pulled me into his arms and he held me all night while we slept. Ichijou all ready knew Zero was back and that I would always lover Zero and that we would have to be friends and he was ok with that.

I opened my eyes and Zero was still asleep and I kissed his lips and moved out of his arms and I sat on the edge of the bed and my legs were so sore that I barely could stand up. I walked into the bathroom and I started the bathtub, I put in lavender bath beads and waited for the water to fill up and I turned off the faucet. I stepped into the bathtub and the hot water and lavender felt great against my sore body.

I washed my hair and relaxed in the tub, which was big for about three people. I saw the door open and I saw Zero standing there naked and he got into the tub and pulled me up against him. I laid my head on his chest and he put his arms around me and just held me. He kissed the top of my head and I lifted up my arm and pulled his head down to mine and I kissed him on the lips. He pulled his head back up and started to rubbed his hands on my stomach waiting for his child to be in there. I placed my hands over top of his wanting the same thing, I was so happy Zero was back in my life and at first I thought he wasn't coming back but he did and now we would be together forever. We got out of the bathtub thirty minutes later and got dressed in our night class uniforms it was time to go to class. Kaien had the responsibility to look after all the kids, Mai, Kai he is Kaname and Yuki's son. Maria, Akane, Akuma, Yuri and Ami who is Kain and Ruka's child and we hope he can handle all of them.

Zero and I walked into the classroom hand in hand and sat down next to each other. Kaname and Yuki smiled and sat in front of us and Kain and Ruka sat behind us. Aido, Ichijou, Rima, Shiki and Sieren were sitting close to us and everyone was happy that Zero was back and was back with me. Zero is rubbing is hand over my leg and I smack his hand away and I said, "not now hunny we are in class." Zero put's his hand back and rubs my leg again and won't stop. I put my hand on his leg and move up his leg and get close to a certain area and Zero stands up and grabs my hand and drags me out of the room. The teacher didn't stop us and Kaname laughed and said, "Yuki can we go do what their going to do?" Yuki said, "not right now love we can wait unlike those two."

Zero and I are on the bed kissing and he is started to take off my clothes when he hears someone say, "good this will be great for my new book." We look over and see a man writing down stuff and Zero said, "who the hell are you." The man said, "I'm Jiriaya and what you are doing is perfect for my new book." Zero get's out of bed and picks him up by his shirt and takes him downstairs.

Naratu is looking for him and he said, "Jiriaya where are you?" Zero opens the doors and throws him out and said, "Naratu get him out of here before I kill him." Naratu grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back to the Naratu set. Zero walked back inside and shut the doors and walked upstairs and he heard someone in Kaname's room. Renji fell out of the ceiling and on top of Kaname when he and Yuki were about make love. Kaname is chasing Renji around the room and Zero opens the door and see's what Kaname is doing.

He grabs Renji and said, "what are you doing here?" Renji said, "Kaname is trying to kill me." Yuki said, "no kidding you fell on top of him and disturb us when we were about to make love." Zero shook his head and dragged Renji out of the room and Kaname shut the door and walked back to the bed and kissed Yuki and they continued what they were trying to start. Zero opened the door and threw Renji out of the dorm and saw Ichigo who grabbed Renji and apologized to Zero and smacked Renji in the back of the head and dragged him back to the Bleach set. Zero closed the door and walked back upstairs to our room and closed the door and locked the door. I said, "what took you so long?" He said, "Renji was in Kaname's room and fell on top of him when Yuki and Kaname were about to do the nasty." I said, "oh, well enough about them get back over here to me so we can get down and dirty hunny." Zero walked over to the bed and saw that all my clothes were all ready off and he took off all of his and got into bed with me.

We kissed and then Zero began to make love to me and we made love as long as Kaname and Yuki did for five hours. Zero is holding me as I am sleeping in his arms and he love's to watch me sleep, he thinks I am a beautiful angel when I am asleep. Probably in a month or so I will be pregnant with his child I know it, Zero won't stop until I am pregnant. Zero doesn't know that is brother is back and I don't know how to tell him that he is.

The next evening Zero, Kaname, Yuki and I are outside and we are talking and we see someone walking towards us. It's Ichiru and Zero see's him and pull's his bloody rose out and said, "what are you doing here Ichiru?" He said, "nice to see you to brother I go to school here." Zero put's his gun away and said, "if you have come here to hurt Tsubaki, our children or the twins, or Yuki and Kaname I won't let you, so stay the hell away from my family Ichiru or I will be forced to kill you."

He said, "Tsubaki how can you be with someone like that who walked out on you when you needed him the most?" I said, "Zero had his reason and I forgave him and I love him and you better stay away from my children!" Ichiru said, "who said I was after anyone, I'm not I think it would be best if I left now, bye Zero."

Ichiru walked away and Zero wanted to go after him but I grabbed his hand and stopped him I said, "Zero I all ready lost you once don't go after your brother and do something to make me loose you again, my heart won't survive it." Zero sat back down and pulled me into his arms and said, "sorry Tsubaki, I'm just worried about him I don't trust him. I just don't want to see you hurt, Yuki, Kaname or the children or any others at this school."

I looked into his eyes and moved a piece of hair out of his face. I caressed his cheek and said, "I know Zero." I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back and asked, "how long as he been here Tsubaki?" I said, "only for two weeks before you came back." "Ok well we are all going to have to keep a eye on in I don't know what he's planning even though he said he said that he is not working for the Elder Council anymore I still don't trust him or his motives." Kaname said, "I agree with Zero he must be watched, even though they are Rido's children I don't want them raised by someone who will make them just like him." Yuki said, "but Shiki's uncle is still alive and I have a feeling he is behind this and he will do anything to get a hold of the twins." I said, "thank you guys for helping me protect them even though they are his children." Zero said, "they may be his but they are your children and I will love them just as I love Maria and Akane." I kissed him and said, "thank you Zero for all your love and support and you as well Kaname and Yuki." Kaname said, "we will always support you cousin and I know Zero will always, he love's you so much."

I said, "thank you and I know" Zero kissed me and said, "let's get back inside." The four of us went back inside and I saw Maria and Akane playing with Mai, Kai and Ami. Ruka was holding the twins for me. I walked over to her and she held Akuma in her arms and I was holding Yuri. Zero say next to me and was watching me singing Yuri to sleep. He reached his hand out and Yuri saw him and grabbed his fingers with her small hand and she smiled at him. I said, "Zero she like's you."

Zero said, "I can tell" Yuri said, "dada." I handed Yuri to Zero and he held her in his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her forehead and she started playing with his hair. I was smiling and I saw Akuma was looking at Zero and Yuri and was squirming in Ruka's arms and she let him go and he crawled over to Zero across the couch. He sat next to him and laid his head against him. Zero saw him and smiled and sat Yuri in his lap with one arm around her and one around Akuma. Yuri was still playing with his hair.

Akane and Maria were watching their dad with the twins and smiled and were glad he was starting to like them. Akane stood up and sat on my lap and Maria sat next to Ruka who was now holding Ami in her lap. Mai was on Kaname's lap and Yuki was holding Kai. Kain was standing behind Ruka and Aido, Ichijou, Seiren, Rima and Shiki were all watching us with our children and smiling. Rima is expecting her first child with Shiki and Aido and Sieren are dating. Ichijou is dating a girl from the night class her name is Ai who is sitting next to Ichijou.

I said, "Zero are you having fun?" Zero said, "yes Akuma and Yuri are sweethearts and I am growing to care for them I will protect with my life Tsubaki they are our children and all the children must be protected." I leaned over and kissed his cheek and Zero pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. Zero said, "I want to have lot's of children with you." I said, "hunny my limit is five to six maybe seven." Zero said, "all right that's fine with me." Yuki said, "Kaname and I are only having four or five, what about you Ruka?"

She said, "three and I believe that us the same for Rima and Shiki." Rima said, "yep and Aido and Ichijou to you guys plan on having any children?" Aido said, "yes some day, but Seiren and I only been dating for a month so no children as of right now." Ichijou said, "same for me and Ai we have only been dating for a few weeks so no children yet." Zero was looking at me and I said, "what?" He said, "how did I get so lucky to meet the most wonderful woman in the world and that she is mine and that we have such wonderful children and a loving family?"

I said, "I don't know you just must be one lucky guy and one of the most sweetest, loving, caring man I know beside Kaname, Ichijou, Kain and Aido." I kissed Zero and he kissed me and didn't stop and Maria said, "dad not here!" We broke apart and Zero said, "sorry sweetie, you know you mom is just so,.." I said, "Zero don't finish that sentence there are young hears in the room." He said, "sorry I will think before I speak again baby." I kissed him quick on the lips and Zero didn't let me pull away. Akane hit him in the arm and said, "daddy stop it." Zero pulled away from me and said, "sorry Akane" Kain was laughing because his daughter hit Zero. Kain said, "I'm sorry that my daughter hit you Zero, she as my temper."

Zero said, "it's all right Kain but I think she get's a little of her temper from her mom." I said, "what's that supposed to me baby?" "I'm just saying you have a little bit of a temper sweetie," Zero said. I glared at him and said, "shut up" I hit him in the side and he sarcastically, "ouch that hurt baby." I said, "I will make it hurt more next time Zero." He laughed and Akuma was sitting on his lap now with his sister and Zero pulled up against his side and kissed me cheek. Akane was playing with my hair and Maria was smiling and said, "I have such a interesting family don't I uncle Kaname?" He said, "yes you do, but they are a very loving family." Maria said, "I know but dad and mom can be very weird sometimes and so can Aido."

He said, "Maria I am not weird" I said, "Maria you also forgot annoying, loud, rambunctious, a idiot and just about anything you can think of." Aido said, "Tsubaki I know I can be those things sometime, but you have to admit I can be smart and nice sometime times." Yuki said, "what times did that actually happen?" Aido said, "well when I was supported Tsubaki when Zero was with Ruka and in the past when Kaname sama was sometimes mean to her." I said, "that is very true I'm sorry Aido but you are right you have been there a lot for me and others." He said, "thank you Tsubaki I have at least one person who is my friend." Kain said, "Aido you are our friend you just sometimes don't know when to shut up or go away sometimes." Aido said, "that is also true" Kaname said, "Aido shut up my son is trying to sleep." Aido didn't say anything and Kai was fast asleep on Yuki's lap. I smiled and I was so happy that I had a very loving family and friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

We are all very happy and so are the children and Zero as grown to love the twins just like he does Maria and Akane. We still don't know what Ichiru is planning but we are positive that he is up to something and we are still going to keep a eye on him. You won't find out what he's planning until the next Vampire Knight fan fic I write, but it might be a month before I write it since I go back to college soon. So I won't have much time to write, so I hope you have all enjoyed this Vampire Knight story I really enjoyed writing and I hope you will the like the next one too.


End file.
